RWBY vs Blue V2: Chorus and Versus (UPCOMING REBOOT)
by pheonixgrey343
Summary: New teams join Beacons as students gather for the festival, the New Freelancers attempt to sift through the mysteries around them, and the Reds and Blues arrive in the middle of a civil war, while the two worlds draw ever closer, and dark plots shorud the line between truth and lies, good and evil. (Sequel to RWBY vs. Blue: Freelancers Forgotten, do not own these shows).
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, once again, audience, and welcome to Volume 2 of RWBY vs. Blue: Chorus and Versus. Personal thanks to CharMaster4314, for being the 100** **th** **follower of the series, you're the reason this series is starting now instead of November 1** **st** **, so all of you had better be grateful!**

 **This installment will include more insights into the Red vs Blueniverse, to inform you on where we are in that series in correlation with RWBY, which is now in Volume 2 of the actual show in timeline. However, they will still be a bit scarce. Also, I will still include the songs for each scene, which I hope you will listen to.**

 **Next, INPUT FUELS ME! So, if you want this story to continue, Review, Follow, Fav, whatever you want, but please give me your support, it lifts me up and helps me 'Find something to fight for'.**

 **Now, I am still accepting OCs, and those of you that have submitted the two I haven't used, don't worry, they will arrive.**

 **ALSO, I want you guys to guess what the pairings will be by the end of this volume, because with the addition of new characters (*cough, cough* Carolina), as well as other circumstances, some of them may change. I want to hear shipping names, which pair is the favorite, and all those kinds of things!**

 **NEXT, new Omakes will be published soon revealing the new members of an elite team to go to Beacon for training, so be on the lookout for a new story by me, for this will be the trailers for the teammates, as well as future Omakes for holidays, AUs, and so on.**

 **Double points for whoever can guess why the title of this fic is Chorus and Versus.**

 **Now, On with Volume Two**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Red vs. Blue, they belong to Rooster Teeth. The songs belong to their listed artists.**

0ooooooooooooooooooooo0

 _Beacon_

 _ **Ruby**_

"This is perfect." I said to my team as Ozpin stepped off the stage from his speech, leaving the students to sign up for missions. "All we have to do is shadow a huntsmen working in the Southeast."

"Yeah!" Yang added, "We'll follow them around by day and give them the slip at night."

"Let's check 'Search and Destroy.'" Weiss suggested.

We all stepped towards the panels, in search of the mission that would send us scouring for a hidden base in the southeast, and I found myself wondering where Colt, the teen I'm positive I love, was. He hadn't texted or called in the last month, and he hadn't been answering my own attempts to contact him, and no one, not even the Old and New Freelancers, although York and the grown-ups were currently in Atlas, seemed to know where he was.

 _I'm sure he's fine._ I said to myself, then saw the perfect mission that we needed to have.

0oooooooooooooooooooooooo0

 _Song: Heavy Price Paid – O'Donnell and Salvatori_

 _Somewhere in the Wilds_

 _ **Colt**_

 _ **"**_ Hey, Colt, check this out" The AI Church called.

I stood from examining a guard's body. He had been killed like the others, a quick knife to the throat, and laid to rest, dead before he could make a sound. I walked over to Church, who was at a projector I had set up. He had a screen pulled up, and a video waiting to be seen.

"I found this on a garage camera, pointed at the south entrance."

"What good does that do? Someone sealed that entrance so no one could enter or exit." I told him.

"I think it was our saboteur." Church said, then the video began.

Screams and roars were heard as the street was filled with light, one of the houses nearby must have caught fire. A single person ran towards the exit, wearing a dark cloak and carrying a strange device in his hand, and when he slipped through, he pushed the metal doors to a close, and a bright light blinded the screen for a few seconds before it focused, the light going along the seam and welding the door shut.

"Have you been able to make out his face?" I asked.

"It's not a guy." Church told me, and my eyes widened as he rewound the tape, then highlighted the figure. "It's a woman, and she wore a Grimm mask."

I looked at the holographic screen reaching out to stroke woman's face. "Who are you?" I asked her, though I knew she wouldn't answer. "Track her, Church. I want to know when she came into town, and what she did while she was here."

"I'm on it, Colt." The AI affirmed. "And don't worry. We'll find her."

0oooooooooooooooo0

 _Same song_

 _Unknown Location_

"But now I know. I know how to fix all this, how to end it once and for all." Church, or Epsilon, if you want to get technical, said, "It was so simple all along, I just need to tell you three words. Three words I wasn't capable of telling you before."

"Oh, ok wait a minute. Are you gonna say 'I love you'?" She asked, raising her eyebrow inside her helmet.

"No, Tex." Church sighed. "No, I'm not gonna say 'I love you'."

He paused, then he said those final words. "I'm gonna say I forget you. I forget you."

"Church!" She yelled as she was sucked away, whisked past the memory unit, where she could see Caboose attempting to bring them out, past the compound where the unit was kept, past the atmosphere of the planet, then stopped where she could see nothing but stars.

"I never thought you could do it, Church." She whispered to herself, then looked around. "How the hell did I get up here?"

Nothing seemed to answer, and she stretched. "Well, it sure does seem kinda peaceful." She commented, then sighed, "I hate peaceful. Come on, give me something gooooooooooooooooood" She cried out as something pulled her forward at a lightning speed, white flashing all around her as she descended.

0ooooooooooooooooooooo0

 _Somewhere in Vale, two days later_

 _ **Ruby**_

 __"Reaper, Move!" Rowan shouted, shoving me aside and taking the blow from an Atlesian Paladin that would have seriously hurt had he not. I rolled to my feet as Rowan, codenamed 'Hellfire', was knocked through multiple walls, and it didn't look like he'd been getting back up. That left me, as the rest of my team was currently not available, having been taken out by the trio of stolen Atlesian Paladins now used by the White Fang.

The guns from one of the paladins struck at my feet, blasting me back off my feet at least a dozen yards. I looked to the Paladins, trying to figure out how to win, but I couldn't not by myself.

( _song: Blow me away ft. Valora- Breaking Benjamin)_

"Looks like you could use a hand, ma'am" A voice I hadn't heard in three weeks said, and I turned to look at the roof above me, where he stood, trench coat flapping in the wind and his flat-brimmed hat on his head, mask covering the lower half of his face.

"Colt!" I cried, and all the Paladins looked up, laser sights locking on.

With a tip of his hat, Colt leaped off the roof as the guns fired, a giant chain gun hardening in his hand as he opened fire, a deadly arc of bullets following his body as he turned and landed on his feet. He continued, strafing towards the giant bots as he fired, then the chain gun disappeared. He slid on his knees, his metal claws extending as it sliced at the exposed wires on the legs, effectively grounding the Paladin, then he flipped onto its back, using the claws to anchor himself as he climbed to its head.

The two other Paladins wisely held their fire as the one colt had mounted attempted to dislodge him. Colt had reached the top, and raised a hand. "This looks important!" He cried, then sliced again and again into the Paladin, wires and sparks flying out and the Paladin started going haywire. He jumped off and ran to me as the Paladin, which was appearing as if it had a seizure, smoke emitting out of its systems. A White Fang grunt leaped out of the mech, running before it exploded.

Colt wasted no time, pulling me to his feet as liquid trails of metal were wrapping around his arm. "You okay?"

I nodded, and he turned to face the Paladins, which were about to open fire. Colt cast his chain, fire flowing after the tip as it wrapped around a Paladins arm. He jerked it to the side so it fired on its ally, which blew the other Paladin off its feet before it had the chance to fire. The other paladin attempted to pull the chain and Colt with it away, and Colt let me go just before he was whisked away, drawing his longsword. The Paladin attempted to punch the teen with its spare fist, but Col pulled himself by the chain so he spun around it. The chain came with him, the two arms now immobile, trapped by the chain while Colt landed on the shoulder. He sliced a few wires, and the hatch came hissed open, revealing the Fang member inside, who quickly raised a small handgun. Colt's leg pinned it to the wall of the control pod, the sudden pressure knocking the grunt's grip loose, then using his free hand to lift the man out of the mech and toss him out. With a flick of his hand, the chain came off the arms and around his own as he jumped in the Paladin, leaving the hatch open as he let out all the weapons systems on the remaining Paladin, which had just locked onto him. The commandeered Paladin launched all it had at the last Fang Paladin, knocking the plating, entire arms and clumps of wire flying off the mech. The barrage stopped, and neither of the Paladins moved.

Finally, with a gust of wind from nature, the Fang Paladin toppled over, and the cockpit opened to let the operator escape, clothes covered in soot and torn, a small part of his hood smoldering.

Colt rose from the cockpit seat, then dropped to the ground, looked at me.

Other members of the team had rose, though most were frozen in shock and awe, staring at the young boy before them. He pulled his mask down, and Yang spoke.

"So, what's a tall drink of water like you doing here?" She flirted, and he seemed to ignore her as his chain melted into his gauntlet.

Yang tried again, "What's your name, handsome?"

I could see him roll his eyes and turn to walk towards me. Yang, a little put out, started to follow.

As soon as he reached me, he hugged me, and I tightened my own grip. "Hey Ruby."

I stepped back, then slapped him. "Where on remnant have you been? I've been trying to get a hold of you for three weeks, and then we had a mission go horrible, and Grimm got right into Vale, and you didn't come help us. I was so worried about-" I was cut off by a set of lips against mine, and I yelped in surprise as Colt lifted me. My arms went around his neck, and I let out a breath through my nose.

"Sorry I didn't tell you, I'll explain later." He said after breaking off and setting me down. From nowhere, a gloved fist impacted with his jaw, knocking him back he stumbled to the right, and then his claws were out as he turned to look at his attacker.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Yang demanded, Ember Celica prepped to fire. "You think just because you save us you get to kiss my little sister? We have no idea who you are, and you just kissed her!"

"Yang." I tried to put in, but she continued, eyes starting to grow red.

"I'm gonna punch your lights out, mister."

"Yang." I said a little louder.

"Think you can touch my little sister, do you?"

"Yang."

"She even has a boyfriend, and you just up and-"

"YANG" I shouted, jerking her out of her rant, she looked to me.

"What!"

"He is my boyfriend. That's Colt." I sighed.

The claws were gone as he waved. "Sup?"

"Oh." She stepped back, then zoomed forward, punching him again. "That's for making my sister cry and worry about you." She told him as he reeled.

He regained his balance, and I stepped over to his side, feeling his jaw. "I'm fine, Ruby." He told me, taking my hand.

"So, you're Colt." Weiss started, looking him over as our hands dropped. I intertwined my hand with his, and Yang smirked. "That was impressive."

"I learned how to use a lot of different weapons over the years." He told them. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to help earlier."

"Eh, you took him out anyway." Blake told him, then a groan sounded from behind us, and we turned to see Rowan stepping out of the rubble, shaking his head. He looked up to Colt, and said. "I must have taken that hit harder than I thought, 'cause I can swear I see Colt right now."

With that, his legs seemed to turn to jelly and he slumped to the side. Weiss stepped over to him, offering a hand, but he batted it aside as he got to his feet. "I don't need your help, Atlas snob."

I sighed and muttered, "When is he going to get over his hatred of Atlas?"

"I don't know." Colt said to me. "Someone in Atlas did something really bad to him, it may never be resolved."

Yang was still glaring at Colt, so I whispered in his ear, "You should probably get out of here, before my sister punches you."

Colt laughed, and he turned towards the commercial district. "I agree, my jaw is starting to lock up."

"You break her heart and I'll break your neck!" Yang called.

He shook his head, then looked back and kissed my forehead before walking into the night."

"How on earth did you get that hunk, Ruby?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, he's very talented, and good-looking." Blake added, still staring after Colt.

"Yes, his fighting technique is quite efficient." Weiss stated.

"Oh, admit it, Weiss, you think he's cute." Yang teased.

Weiss sighed. "I guess he is easy on the eyes."

Colt turned and yelled, "And his hearing isn't too bad, either." Then turned back.

The girls all blushed and I groaned. "Guys, stop crushing on my boyfriend!"

"We're not crushing." Weiss told me, "And besides, I don't think he holds a candle to Neptune."

Blake nodded. "He's not quite my type."

I shook my head, then looked at the retreating boy. "I think he's just right."

0oooooooooooooooooooo0

 _Underground Base_

 _ **Colt**_

As I slipped down into the sewers, Church appeared on my shoulder, using a new projector I had installed on my headgear. "Well, that went well." He said, and I nodded.

"I'm glad we got there when we did, and you did great with finding those Paladin schematics and manuals, really helped my disable that one and pilot the other."

"Sure thing, kid. We did great."

"We sure do make a good team, you and I."

"You know, we'd be even better if I was implanted into you." The AI said, then he flickered.

"What?"

"I shouldn't have said that." Church told himself, then looked to me. "The Freelancers had AIs implanted into their bodies, they would literally live inside them, inside a unit implanted in the neck."

"But I thought some could port to other devices?" I asked.

"Some could, others learned, but they always had a connection back to their home chip, which was inside that Freelancer."

"Would you be willing to do that?" I asked.

"Wait, you want to implant me?"

"I might consider looking into it. I'd want it so I could sometimes remove it, but I don't always have my earpiece on, and you can't stay inside the gauntlet because ILA's already in there."

"Are you sure about this? There's no going back."

"We'll see, Church." I told him as I slid down.

A new voice filled our lair as soon as my feet touched down. "Buenos Dias, cockbites!"

"Aw, hell."


	2. Chapter 2: Heliotrope Trailer

**A/N: Hello, once again, audience. Phoenix here with a new trailer titled 'Before the Beginning' or the 'Heliotrope' Trailer. I'd like to note that this was a co-op chapter with the original creator of Hunter Ain: MaddyR.**

 _Yes, that title is a lion king reference, deal with it. I'm MaddyR, hi guys. I hope you like the short story we wrote for my OC!_

 **In the future, I will be co-writing with multiple other Betas for the story and perhaps guests that earn my 'prizes', so please give them warm welcomes and open ears.**

 _Ooooh, prizes? I hadn't heard about this. I guess things are getting more interesting! Good luck with the competitions/games/whatever he has planned guys… I'm getting chills!_

 **Muwahaha, none shall survive, all shall be obliterated. I will eat their hearts and crap out their souls!… *cough* sorry, don't know where that came from….**

 _Lmfao… I blame Omega. Somehow. Okay, seriously: enjoy the story y'all!_

0ooooooooooooooooo0

 _Northern Forever Fall, near Vale_

Grimm raised their noses at the scent of a Faunus, and many began to head towards a dirt road, where a horse and rider travelled. This rider wore a green cloak and white tunic, with a pair of denim jeans with brown leather, calf-covering boots over the legs, but the rest of her, for her clothes and figure combined confirmed the fact that she was indeed a her, was covered by the cloak. A Beowolf was bold enough to emerge from the trees, blocking her path onward, and gave a menacing roar.

This woman, whose face was once covered by the shadow of the hood of her cloak, lifted her head to regard the Grimm before her, then drew her weapon of choice: a sword that was a strange mix of a katana, a rapier, and a cutlass. It was, in simpler terms, a longer curved version of a katana, with a crescent-like band of silver creating a guard on one side, and the guard crossing over to the flat side of the blade and upward, towards her opponent.

"Alright, Maggie, get back." She told her horse, then slipped her feet out of the stirrups and, in a burst of movement, moved to stand on the saddle, then launched herself from her mount towards the Beowolf, twisting into a tornado wielding the sharp blade she had forged herself a long time ago.

With a snarl reminiscent of some long-ago predator, the girl set to work demolishing the Beowolf. The beast fought back, snarling and tearing at her, but it's swipes and bites caught nothing but empty air. The girl danced - there was no other word for it - around her prey. Darting in to slash at the monster with her sword and knife, she quickly had the Beowolf regretting its assessment of her as an easy snack. It had given up on catching the girl, and just wanted to escape somehow. Taking mercy on the poor creature, the girl ended the fight as quickly as it had started. As she began to go back to Maggie, who was patiently waiting for her (the reddish horse was long used to her master's predatory moments), it occurred to her that maybe she should have been a bit quicker in her kill as a deep rumble was permeating the area.

More Grimm were closing in, and far away in the skies she heard the caws of a nearing Nevermore. She growled in distaste, and green eyes scanned the trees, bathed in night-vision like that of a big cat's, for that was, in simple terms, her other half.

With a roll of her shoulders, her back-plate lifted her .30-30 to an angle from which she could pull it from its resting place and into her waiting arms. She loaded a few Fire Dust rounds, then worked the lever, sliding one into the chamber before mounting Maggie.

Urging the horse onward, the rider slid the rifle into an open-end gun case in her saddle and drew a revolver she had liberated from the corpse of a man who had killed many innocents, including those she loved, with notches she had carved for every one of his friends that she had caught up to who had helped the scum with his sins.

As another Beowolf emerged from the trees, the vengeful rider fired three shots into its center of mass, then rode on while the beast was dazed. "Dammit, Hunter. Should have got out quicker…" She scolded herself in a mutter. Maggie snorted as she galloped, probably in agreement. Animals were a lot smarter than most people gave them credit for. Most understood the languages native to their area perfectly well, they just couldn't echo them back because their vocal chords weren't meant for it. In other words, Maggie was perfectly aware that her master was an idiot at times.

Hunter kept moving until a Boarbatusk emerged in front of the path, determined to at least delay the horse and rider until more reinforcements could arrive.

With a snarl and a flash of slightly-too-sharp teeth, Hunter replaced her revolver with the .30-30, firing a round at the Grimm's feet, propelling the beast upward enough that she could deliver two more rounds, while Maggie continued onward carefully, knowing her rider's wishes, as always, for a steady ride that would make her shot easier.

"Come on, Maggie. Just three more miles and we're at the gates of Vale!" Hunter urged her horse as they forced their way past the Boarbatusk.

With renewed speed, Maggie charged through the forest, Hunter catching glimpses of the city light through the trees now and then as they ran. Maggie was starting to get short of breath, and Hunter could hear the Grimms' growls behind them getting closer with every moment… but then the trees were gone and the walls of Vale, flood lights shedding illumination to the clearing, were in front of them. Two guards armed with rifles exited a small guardhouse. The Grimm behind roared into the clearing, only for the turrets to target them and cut them to pieces. Hunter slowed Maggie to a stop, both breathing hard from their run through the woods.

"You seem to have brought quite the party, lady." One guard stated, gesturing to the corpses of Grimm behind the horse and rider. "What brings you to Vale?"

"Came to, see a friend." Hunter said between breaths.

The other guard nodded, then pointed to a door, which opened with a hydraulic hiss. "Head in there and check with customs; welcome to Vale."

With a nod of thanks, the teen dismounted and lead her faithful horse inside.

"Alright, Colt. Now we just need to find you. Shouldn't be too hard, don't you think, Maggie? He does seem to have a knack for blowing things up at the most inappropriate times." Maggie whinnied happily, sounding rather amused by her friend's joke.

After passing through the airlock-system gates, she entered the city of Vale, where a man with silver hair wearing a dark black and green suit, with a silver tipped cane greeted her.

"Hello, Ms. Ain. I'd like to take some of your time to give you a proposition." The man said.

"What about my horse?" Hunter raised an eyebrow, Maggie stepping a bit closer to her.

With a slight grin, he looked to the limo, and a man stepped out of the passenger seat. "I'll have this man take her to a secure stable we own near the launch pads to Beacon."

Hunter narrowed her dark green eyes, lips curling back to show a little flash of teeth instinctively. Maggie on the other hand, stepped forward, snuffling at the stranger's hand.

When the horse didn't find anything amiss or pull away, Hunter relaxed and handed over the reigns.

"Okay. What do you want to talk about?"

0ooooooooooooooooooo0

Not The End

0ooooooooooooooooooo0


	3. Chapter 3: Marian Trailer

**A/N: And we're back with another trailer. 'Marian' Trailer**

 _Yeah! I picked that!_

 **And give a special welcome to Gameboy Ultimate Ninja, creator of Mark Niccosu!**

 _Hello again! And it's GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus, for your information!_

 **Oops.**

 **I don't own RWBY**

0ooooooooooooooooooooooo0

 _Grimm Wilds, just east of Vacuo_

If any traveler had been passing through that night one year ago, they would've witnessed a battle of epic proportions between two figures. They stood yards away from each other, both with weapons on their backs, one with a pair of katanas on his back, wearing a keffiyeh that matched his white clothing. The other had an elephant gun on his back, and wore dark desert camo, with two bumps just above where his ears would be.

"This is yours last chance, Gryphon." The person in camo stated. "Get off my turf."

"You are nothing but a child." His opponent said, a thick Russian accent coating his words, "How can you hope to defeat me?"

As one, they drew their weapons, and the man known as Gryphon charged, drawing his blades and slashing towards the other, who pulled the elephant gun from his back and fired into Gryphon's chest twice, blowing the man back.

The gun-toting man waited for Gryphon to stand, and the ninja charged again, and the gunman flipped his gun around and, with the accuracy rivaling that of a baseball player, knocking the blade to the side with the weighted butt of the gun/club. He followed through, allowing inertia to turn the gun to fire again, blasting the weakened hand and forcing the katana out of Gryphon's hand.

"Damn you, Wolfe." Gryphon cursed as he flipped away.

"Shut up, Gryphon. You should've known that a low-life Wildsman like you would never have a chance against a middle-ranker like me."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Niccosu."

"Begging won't save you." The man said. "And where did you learn my real name?" He kicked the blade out of the other man's hand, then twisted and kicked him onto the ground before stepping on his shoulder and arm, pointing the rifle at the man's face.

"Picked it up. Please, spare me."

"My name may be Mark Niccosu, but you can go tell the other Wildsmen in the heavens that it was Wolfe who killed you. Probably have something in common with a few of them." And with that, Wolfe pulled the trigger.

He just stayed there, wondering who would send some low-ranking Wildsman after him on a bounty mission. Whoever it was, they'd sent three in the last month, all had known where he was. For now, he had to leave his plot of land, just set some traps and go, get into a city, perhaps? Vale seemed to be nice this time of year, plus the Vytal Festival was coming up, and he knew that would be worth travelling east for.

Suddenly, his Scroll buzzed, an unknown number pulsing in urgency.

 _Come to Vale and meet up at the Desert Bridge for a deal. I will be there every night for the next month._

He texted back. _Who is this?_

 _Someone who wants to help. I can help you find the man trying to kill you. Do not text back, I will not answer._

Sliding the device back into his pocket, Mark looked down to the corpse. "Well, Gryphon, adventure calls. I guess the only company you'll have now are the vultures."

Curiosity and excitement rose up within him as he headed for Vacuo, grabbed a Bullhead to Vale, and start on the trail.


	4. Chapter 4: 'Rust' Trailer

**A/N: Hello again, we are here with Roman HellAngel, creator of OC Rowan Emberstorm, the main character of this fic. This is the 'Rust' Trailer (Look it up, it counts as a color!).**

 _Hi! I'm Roman! I am the creator of Rowan. Ummm… ya, I don't know what else to say except that I hope you enjoy!_

 **He's written a RWBY fanfic, so go and check that out as soon as you're finished. There are even a few references to RWBY vs. Blue. But, Without further ado, here we go!**

0ooooooooooooooo0

 _Somewhere in Atlas_

 _One year ago..._

Two soldiers stood by the doors leading into a large mountain as wind howled through the canyon they stood in. Both were armed with assault rifles and wore helmets along with battle armor over their winter gear.

"Hey?" One began.

The other glanced over to him. "Yeah?"

Then his partner sighed. "You ever wonder why we're-" He was cut off by an arrow whizzing into his neck. With a gurgle, he fell to the ground, and his partner stood there, dumbstruck, then turned to look around the snow-covered area just as another arrow sunk into his chest. He gave a pained cry, the assault rifle bursting into fire as he finger contracted, then died, a pool of blood spreading into the snow.

A figure stepped out from behind a bush positioned next to a tree, discarding the bow into the snow, then knelt next to the access panel, examining the red light currently glowing as if mocking him and the card slot, then went back to one of the guards and took the card from a vest pocket.

This person was dressed in a black heavy winter coat, with grey lines running down the sides and from the shoulders, meeting at the zipper, then heading back down to meet the side, creating an X on the coat. His pants had grey lines as well, running down the in-and-outside sides, coming over the pair of black snow boots he wore. The wind blew in a hard burst, blowing back the hood of the coat to reveal a second hood and a cloth mask.

After sliding the card, the light switched to green, and the figure was inside after the hydraulic hiss of the door.

After shrugging off the heavy coat to reveal a jacket with those same grey lines down the sides, he lowered his hood and mask and lifted a Scroll to his view, then began talking to himself.

"Alright, Rowan, we're in, now all we need to do is download all the files, set the charges, and get the heck out."

And so he began, entering the secret compound, passing a holographic panel with an insignia on it, that of an open book with a halo above it and angel's wings on the sides, with a pronged shield behind the symbol.

"If I could, I'd destroy that sign in a heartbeat." Rowan growled, only to smile and say, "You and me are going to have a little get together later on." His smile and overly happy tone were then replaced with an emotionless void as he said, "I promise." He then lifted his hood and mask back over his features and drew his short sword, Anima then, he advanced into the base, attempting to avoid detection.

The sword was 2.5 feet long, made for slashing and stabbing at brutally close range. The hilt was a simple, black piece of metal that curved upward slightly. The grip had black metal covered by black leather. The blade was light grey like the lines on his jacket, and seemed to gleam in the light, ready for battle.

The halls had crates scattered throughout the base, and Rowan navigated his way to the necessary points to blow some stuff up, drawing charges and placing them, hidden from view, before continuing on. The Scroll also guided him into a room filled with Dust crystals and explosives, so he took the liberty of packing a few dozen of each Dust type and the explosives into a backpack, which he secured on his back before heading for the door

Next, he moved on to the Library, where all of the backup files would be. He removed a flash drive with a large storage from his pocket, then plugged it in, hacking the password necessary to enter the system and transferring all the files he needed to be saved, leaving things like patrol documents and the budget cuts to the coffee supply. When it was complete, he ticked it back onto his person, then headed for the door. He pressed the button and found himself faced with eight security guards, all aiming semi-automatic pistols at him.

"Freeze, Gabriel." One said. "We're taking you in."

Rowan's constant grin widened, and he twisted and pulled one man's arm, forcing the pistol out of his grip and pulling the man in between him and the other guards as they opened fire, a few shots entering their fellow guard and killing him. Rowan shoved him aside, then ducked to avoid a shot and swiped his leg, sweeping a guard to the ground, then rolled backwards towards another guard, then plunged the short sword into the man's chest, then took the pistol from the dying man's grip and shot another two guards in the head, twice to make sure their Aura's wouldn't protect them at this distance.

Twisting, Rowan swung his sword into another man's throat, then kicked the corpse off and into another as he executed the guard he had tripped earlier. Dodging another bullet, Rowan dashed forwards, slicing of the firing hand of the man in front of him, who howled in pain before meeting with Rowan's blade and the death that followed. He emptied the rest of the current clip into the other guards.

"That was too easy. These guards are really out of practice." Rowan told himself, shaking his head and tsking with a small smirk on his features. Walking over to a body, Rowan simply shook his head before giving the fallen guard that had proved such a little threat a little kick. "Seriously though, basic training was way more difficult," Rowan said, and with his smile widening he ended with, "and so much more lethal."

With a glance at the security camera down the hall, he gave a small salute, then flipped it off before shooting it. He continued on his way, not even missing a beat as the alarm was raised.

Rowan cut his way through small parties of two or three guards, replenishing his stock of pistol ammo so as not to use his Aura for his flintlock pistol called Phoenix, before he arrived at the final area he needed to set a charge for: the Garage.

This giant room was filled with different vehicles and had a ramp leading to the roof to take one out, and of course, it was filled with guards, all of which milled about. Rowan immediately ducked behind a truck, reloading his stolen pistol with a mixed clip of fire and electric rounds. He vaulted the truck's hood and fired at a group of men sitting next to a rack of gas containers, which exploded , destroying those that were near.

Rolling behind a crate that contained bullets for a mounted turret on a truck, then looked around for where he wanted to plant the explosive, then spotted two huge gas tanks the size of semi trailers on either side of the Garage. He sighed, waiting until most of the of the guards had gathered to put out the fire, then rushed to plant the first, prepping it in seconds.

"Hey!" A man called, and he looked to see a guard pointing at him. "It's that escaped boy, Gabriel!"

The others turned as Rowan sprinted from the tank, firing the pistol at the man who'd seen him, but the other's turned around and opened fire. Rowan felt a few bounce off of his Aura, and his grey jacket linings and eyes began to glow red. He rolled behind a snowmobile that was about ten yards from the second tank, then dashed out, knowing he would be safe.

"Don't shoot!" Someone ordered. "You'll blow us all to hell!"

Rowan grinned and shot another rack of gas, the explosion drawing most of the attention away from him as he dropped the charge behind a crate just in front of the tank, then ran for it. His grey was now fully red, and he summoned his shield, a red hexagon that stopped the other bullets. Then pulled his flintlock from his back and pulled back the hammer, letting it charge to a large blast of fire that exploded into a large group of men gathered together, reaching a snowmobile and starting the engine. He used his flintlock to suppress the guards as he sped off towards the ramp, punching the button to open the doors, which began to move back, allowing him to narrowly go through them. However, he knew they were following him, as he could already hear a few motors behind him. So in one smooth motion, he withdrew the detonator from his pocket, and with a grin that even a psycho would question, pressed the killswitch.

Behind him, he heard a series of giant explosions. Turning to see the fire that lit up the night sky, which was now clear of the clouds, revealing the glittering stars and the shattered moon above, which was currently in a crescent shape. Only two enemies followed, the rest had stayed behind to see who and what could be salvaged and to try and put out the fires.

Rowan waited until he had a clear path ahead, then turned and fired over his shoulder with his stolen pistol, the bullet whizzing past a man. He turned back and veered to the right, while the other two closed in. Rowan felt a bullet hiss past his ear, and he bent backwards and fired upside down, the bullet striking the rider dead in the face. the snowmobile veered and ran into a tree. Rowan's last pursuer cursed, and then fired again, the bullet hitting Rowan's gas tank.

With a shout, Rowan dived off the snowmobile right before it exploded, rolling into a crouch and firing at the man, who was currently plowing straight towards him. The snowmobile didn't stop, and Rowan's grey once again changed into a threatening purple, and he dissolved into a dark mist, the snowmobile plowing through nothing.

"What the…?" The guard started, then looked behind to see Rowan reform and four shadowy arms extended from Rowan's back, grabbing hold of the snowmobile and pulling it off the snow, another wrapping around the guard's waist and pulling him towards the ex-experiment. Rowan grabbed the man by the neck and snapped it, then the tentacles dropped him to the ground. Rowan allowed the snowmobile to slow to a stop, then set it down. The tentacles retracted and his purple eyes and clothing changed back to their normal grey, and he mounted the snowmobile.

"And now there's only one more base." Rowan told himself. "but I'm not ready for that, not while the rest of Archangel is still there."

His Scroll beeped, and he pulled the device out as it gave him a page from a news report. "Vale dust shop robbed, owner murdered, third in the week!" He read aloud. "Looks like they could use some help."


	5. Chapter 5: Contact & Departure

**And now, back on track, skipping the final trailer for the last member of this new team, we return to our favorite freelancer, which I realize hasn't received a lot of 'screen-time' (mainly because we know that what York was up to off-camera wasn't exactly clean enough for a T-rated fanfic:) ).**

 **As for the Ruby/Colt names, I like Six Shooter and Gunsmoke, but I'm still up for suggestions on pairing names before I put it up for poll. Also, what do you think of my Co-op fics? Leave a review and stay sexy.**

 **Also, I know it gets a bit heated, but I swear it stays T.**

 **I don't own RWBY or RVB**

0oooooooooooo0

 _Atlas_

 _ **York**_

Agent York and Maine stood with Winter Schnee right next to a Bullhead, Maine carrying two bags while Winter held on tightly to him.

The last month had been amazing for both York and Winter, who had gone steady a few weeks before that. Many dates, sightseeing trips, and skiing races on the snowy mountains of Atlas occurred. Combined with nights spent next to each other in arms made time seem to fly by, but now, with Junior demanding York return and get back to work at the club, feeling overwhelmed once again with being the only barman on the first shift. York was forced to leave Winter and his old Freelancer friends, which were currently on a Spec Ops mission for the Atlas military, behind. With promises of seeing each other again, York and Winter kissed, Maine rolling his eyes with a growl, then entered the bullhead.

"Stay out of trouble." Winter told him as she broke off.

York grinned, "No promises. Blaze has a lot of work to do when he gets back."

 _Actually, it seems teams RWBY, JNPR, and SSSN have been keeping trouble to a minimum._ Delta informed him, _statistics show that the crime rate is still at a low level, although the effects of the Breach has led to the imprisonment of Roman Torchwick._

"Delta talking to you?" Winter asked, and York realized he'd been silent for the past few minutes, staring at the tarmac.

"Yes." He told her. "Anyway, I'll miss you, but the Bullhead's about to leave. Love you, bye."

"Goodbye, York." She said as he boarded the Bullhead, which shut as soon as he was settled in his seat.

"You two are too involved." Maine told him. "Why can't you just keep it behind closed doors?"

York patted the man on the back. "What's the matter, Maine, jealous?" He questioned, "Or are you a PDA-aphobe?"

"I don't think that's a word." He growled, then the bullhead lifted off, and the two were flying off to Vale once more.

0ooooooooooooooooo0

 _Underground base, Vale, that night_

 _ **Colt**_

"You're just about to go and be implanted to some guy you haven't known more than a week?" Tex demanded, "How about instead, you get him to get us some bodies or something?"

"I trust the kid, Tex, he's not like the Director. Besides, he could maybe get us android, but actual bodies?"

"Actually, I just might." I spoke up. "I ran into some plans while I was sneaking around in an Atlesian base, for a synthetic human, capable of almost all functions a human can, with all the same parts, but the brain and nervous system is more like a circuit, which can be inhabited by an AI."

"That's impossible, they've tried that sort of thing before, and it never worked." Tex protested.

"Unless you can make the synthetic generate an Aura." I corrected.

Tex and Church looked at one another.

0oooooooooooooooo0

 _The next day_

 _ **Ruby**_

 __The next day, we were all off for Saturday, free of all classes and ready to relax. MY team had been teasing me non-stop about Colt, while also making the odd remark of his figure or features, just to rile me up. It was starting to get annoying, and it was only an hour since I had woke up. We sat in the cafeteria, JNPR next to us eating pancakes at Nora's plea. Ren's apron 'Please do nothing to the cook' lay next to him.

"So, when's the wedding? Way I saw him all over you last night, shouldn't be long, eh?" Yang teased, and I just groaned. In my pocket my scroll buzzed, and I pulled it out to reveal a text from Colt himself. 'Hey, you available to go around town with me?' it read, and I eagerly texted back, saying I would be glad to. And I was, because it was a way better alternative than the teasing of my teammates.

The response came a few seconds later. 'Meet me at the Vale landing pad.' and I stood from my breakfast.

"Where you off to, Ruby?" Yang asked.

"I'm going to go change out of this skirt, I'm going into town."

"Why are you changing out of the combat skirt?" Weiss asked.

Yang pointed a finger at me. "You're going out on a date with Colt, aren't you?"

I nodded, and she shrugged. "Don't do anything you'll regret, sis." She said, leaning onto the table.

I raised my eyebrow. "Really, that's it?"

"Yep."

I shrugged, then turned to walk to the dorms, where I changed out of my skirt and into a pair of black leather jeans, but kept my shirt and shrugging on my trench coat, due to the cold weather outside. Snow was expected tonight, so the temperature would be dropping as the day went on.

I caught the next bullhead at the last second, rushing on with a trail of rose petals drifting behind me.

The bullhead landed fifteen minutes later on the pad, and as soon as the door opened, I saw Colt and burst out, barreling into him with speed. He managed to keep balance, catching me and hugging me gently. "Hey, Ruby." He said, letting me drop to the ground gently.

"Hi, Colt." I said sheepishly as I went red. "So, what are we going to do?"

He smiled. "I heard there's a weapon's expo in the commercial district. Perhaps we should stop there?"

My eyes lit up at the thought. "You. Are. The BEST!" I cried, and we started into the town, heading for the commercial district. He wore his grey trench coat over a black denim jacket and a red shirt, a pair of jeans running past his sword scabbard, where only his longsword hung.

Somewhere along the way, Colt laced his hand into mine, and suddenly the trip seemed a lot shorter. The Expo was in a two-story building, filled to the brim with booths of all sorts of weapons, armor, and tools that could shift, twist, whirl, and collapse. I saw Colt admiring a full suit of armor built with Fire dust canisters in the feet and arms which could fire dust rounds and claimed it could be used for flight. I saw a few others, like a pair of gauntlets that used sound as a weapon as well as served as a bass-pumping stereo, then a quarterstaff that expanded and turned into a chain. Then, there was a pronged shield much like the sheath of Crocea Mors that opened to reveal a powerful crossbow that could fire any kind of round Dust or otherwise.

Among the articles of clothing, with the latest designs in prosthetic limbs and extra-arm packs, were the dust infused clothing, which cost a lot of money due to the danger in making and using them, the time it took to do so, and because of the high-tech features on some of them. Mainly, it was simple things like gauntlets that caught fire.

We exited three hours later, it was past noon, and Colt turned to me. "So, what next?"

In answer, my stomach rumbled. Colt chuckled as I blushed. "Lunch it is, then."

We travelled to a nearby sandwich shop, where we both ordered BLTs with a side of cookies, then went to wait in a booth. I slid in next to Colt, placing our order number atop those strange poles on the table as if it was a flag.

"So, Colt. What was your family like?"

Colt's face darkened for a few seconds, then he smiled. "My family was one of the best in my opinion. I had a brother and two sisters, two more on the way when we were stormed. My mother's name was Ellie Miller before she married my dad, John Silver. He was a naval captain, one of the best at repelling pirates and sea Grimm when he was at sea, transporting cargo across the seas. He also created one of the most accurate maps of all the islands in the south oceans. My grandfather, Joel Miller, he and his brother founded the town I lived in, Jackson City. When my dad wasn't at sea, he was helping my mother and grandpa. I think I have an Aunt, but I can't remember her much, just that her name was Eagle or something."

"Sounds like they were good times." I said, resting a hand comfortingly on his shoulder.

"They were." He said, a look of sadness crossing over his face. But it was quickly swiped away as our food arrived. Immediately, Colt distributed half of his cookies to me. I squealed and planted a quick kiss on his cheek, to which he smiled before digging into his sandwich.

Small talk ensued between bites as we ate, the occasional question about what had gone on in Vale while he was gone, but he never answered why he'd left, always changing the subject after simply saying 'Something came up, something I had to check out.'

We soon finished and I walked out with a happy stomach, filled with food that was half cookies.

"So, where to now?" I asked him.

He cocked his head to the side and thought for a moment. "Why don't we go to my place? Have a movie marathon or something." He suggested.

I nodded. "That sounds just fine. How far is your house?"

"Not too far. You did bring Crescent Rose, though, right?"

I pulled back my trench coat to reveal my beautiful weapon, tilted at an angle so it wouldn't interfere too much with the coat. "Always, why?"

"We may need it." He said simply, and then hailed a cab. We stepped inside and a woman in a grey uniform asked, "Where to, kids?"

"Southeast wall customs, please." Colt told her, and my eyes widened.

"You live by the wall?" I asked.

"Outside it, to be exact." Colt clarified. "You need to see this."

The ride to customs was short, and a few cars were headed out of town, along with even more horses and riders, the much more used method of land travel, next to ATVs, to travel outside city walls. Colt paid the taxi driver and then we walked towards the customs booth, where the man inside stopped them.

"You leaving town?" He asked as a camera recorded their faces, checking the criminal database quickly before it cleared us.

"Yes, I'm heading home, and she is accompanying me." Colt told him. The man nodded, glancing at the sword at Colt's side, then waved them on. "Stay safe, kids." He told them, and we nodded, then passed through the small doors on the side of the gates, which used an airlock system. Once the doors on our side closed us into the five-yard long tunnel, the other one opened. We stepped out onto the side, then stood still to admire the outside. Turrets on the tops of the wall scanned the ground and skies, watching for Grimm.

Trees all around us shadowed the area, patches of sunlight running through the trees and lighting the path. Colt stepped down a smaller road than the one that would eventually take you to Vacuo, gesturing for me to follow.

I found my eyes once again drawn to his sword, and I asked, "Colt, can I examine your sword?"

Colt cast a look my way, then pulled the blade from its sheath with a bright ring before handing it to me.

I was amazed at how light and balanced the sword was as I looked over it. The blade was two-edged, of course, but one side was silver while the other was glossy midnight black, and seemed about four feet long. The guard was also made of silver, with rubies on the crosspiece, which came out and bent upward. A large clear crystal was at its center, and skeleton wires ran like ribs from the end of the crosspiece to the top of the hilt, which was wrapped in black gripping that ran along in eight inches until stopping in a sapphire diamond that was wrapper in silver.

"The scabbard has an electromagnet that makes it attach to my belt and to the other scabbard for the rapier, but has an insulator to stop it from preventing a quick draw." Colt told me. "It's made out of a rare metal only found in the Wilds where I lived for a year. I gathered enough, then travelled to a forge with all the materials, forging the blade myself."

I nodded, then handed it back to him handle-first, gently holding it by letting the flat of the blade rest against my palm. With his gloved right hand, he took it and then slid it back into its sheath as we continued on. Soon, a question came to mind.

"Colt, did you ever dream of being something when you got older, besides being a huntsman?"

He glanced over. "What do you mean?"

"Did you ever want to be something else before everything was destroyed and you were forced to learn and survive in the Wilds?"

"Well, like a lot of kids, I had that dream of being a huntsman." He said, then scratched his head. "But I wanted… nah, nevermind."

"Oh, come on, Colt. Tell me." I pleaded.

He shook his head. "You'll laugh."

"Come on!" I whined.

With a sigh, Colt told me. "I always wanted… wanted to be a singer."

My eyes widened. "What?" I said disbelievingly. "Were you any good?"

"I was decent." He said modestly. "My mom and grandpa taught me a lot of country songs and other ones, taught me how to play the guitar, too, and my dad taught me the odd sea-ballad. When I left Jackson, I grabbed my grandpa's guitar and his shotgun, and headed out through the sewers."

I wrinkled my nose. "Ew."

"Hey, I made it out alive. I practiced when I had the time out in the Wilds, but I haven't touched the thing in at least six months. It's in the Void, along with an electric and an amp. Picked them up in abandoned houses just like this."

"You should play for me sometime."

"Yeah… I don't think so." He told me.

I gave him my best puppy dog eyes. "Please?" I begged.

He shook his head. "Maybe someday." He sighed, and I gave up.

Soon, we reached a small group of houses on the outskirts of a small town. These houses were made of bricks, with dark tiles on the top. Colt lead me to one with a windmill twirling above it, and through an iron gate that let us inside the stone wall, which was at least eight feet tall, only letting us see the top of the house because of a hill that it sat on. A porch lay in the indention of the house, between the garage and the other side of the house. A couple chairs and a table, with a chess set laying on top, ready to play. A wagon wheel sat behind them.

"You'd be amazed at how many people run from a nearing Grimm horde, never to return, leaving everything but clothes and other essentials behind." Colt told me as he stepped onto the porch. "You'd also be surprised as to how many either forgot to lock the door, or left the key under the doormat. This family did both."

He produced a key from his pocket and unlocked the large deadbolt in the door, then let it swing open to reveal hard wood floors and heated air to wash away the cold outside. After wiping our feet, we stepped inside, and Colt shut the door before locking it and hanging his trench coat on a peg. I followed suit, and slid Crescent Rose into an inside pocket I had specially made to hold the weapon.

The house had a doorway with no door that led into the kitchen and on to a hallway with a few rooms to my left, and to my right was a door that I assumed led out to the garage. In front of me was the living room, which was carpeted and had two bookshelves on either side of a TV that stood on a table with cabinets underneath on the side and a gaming console and DVD player on it. To the right of that was a wall with a hearth of brick around the fireplace, which was loaded with logs and ready to use. At the back of the room was another hallway with a few doors leading into other parts of the house.

Colt knelt by the TV and opened the cabinet, revealing many movies waiting to be used. I noticed that the books on the shelves seemed devoid of dust, apparently Colt had a lot of time on his hands.

I settled on the leather couch as Colt began reading off names of movies. "The 300?"

"That movie about those Spartans against thousands of Grimm?" I started. "Nah, seen it too many times."

"Isolation?"

"Space-action flick? Maybe."

"Robin Hood?"

"Sure. Sounds like it'd be good." I told him, and he inserted the movie and grabbed the remotes before sitting on the couch as well, on the opposite side.

As we went through the previews and opening credits, the many tapestries and names flying by, I had a mental debate with myself over whether I should cuddle with him.

I finally decided to just go for it, scooting over to his side and leaning against him. He looked at me, eyebrow raised and a grin on his face, and just stared at me for a few seconds before wrapping his arm around my waist and continuing as if it was natural.

Satisfied I'd made the right decision, I snuggled up against him, his chest moving with each breath slowly.

The movie continued on, and I loved every moment. There was romance, fighting, comedy, more fighting, more romance, and all the things. I knew I was a bit of a tomboy, which is why I loved the fighting scenes just as much as Colt, and before I knew it, the end credits were rolling.

I looked up at Colt, who was reading the occasional line of the credits, then planted a kiss right on the side of his mouth. "What's next?"

He shifted slightly, then gently pressed his lips against mine, moving in sync with me as we French-kissed and I closed my eyes. I was suddenly glad that Yang had instructed me in the art of kissing after my first date with Colt.

Pulling away, he hissed in a breath. "I'd be just fine," He paused and kissed me again, "With doing this for a while." He answered in a growl.

That's fine-" I cut off as he kissed me again, then continued, "by me." Then I surged forward, propping myself up onto my knees as I kissed him fiercely, pushing him against the arm of the chair. His arms found my waist, pushing me up so he could swing his legs fully onto the couch. I adjusted so I straddled him, hands cradling his jaw. His hand slid up to the back of my neck, the cloth of the glove rubbing under my hair while my right knotted itself in his hair. He nibbled lightly on my bottom lip and I shivered with the sensation, giving a soft moan.

Colt breathed in deeply through his nose, and I opened my eyes to see his chocolate irises. He broke it off, letting his breath out and taking in another. "You've gotten better, Ruby. Been practicing?" He teased, pulling off the glove on his right hand and his sword scabbard, setting them down next to the couch.

I blushed, then kissed him again, shortly, as he wrapped his arms around me and I heard the tapping of keys. When he touched my cheek with his left hand, it was ungloved, his surprisingly still tan hand making me shiver at the touch. My hand laced into his as we kissed, and I ran my tongue run over his bottom lip. In answer, he opened his mouth slightly, and my tongue slipped in, gently prodding around.

What seemed too soon, we pulled apart, and I rested my head against his chest, and I noticed the credits had ended and we were back to the menu. I looked at Colt, who smiled at me, then pulled me into another kiss, breaking off after a full minute. "I love you." He whispered in my ear, then gently kissed the spot underneath my jaw before trailing up to my lips once more.

I pulled away this time, and said those words back, "I love you, too." I told him, testing the words out for the first time. Colt smiled and his hand traced down my spine, then kissed me hard, so happy I had said it back.

0ooooooooooooooooooo0

 _Rouge's Vibe_

 _ **Rowan**_

 __"Mr. Emberstorm." I heard a voice say next to me. I turned from watching Jake get set up for the night to see Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon, standing there, cane against the floor.

I nodded. "Ozpin. Never took you to be the club type."

"Actually, I've come for you. I'd like to offer you a position at Beacon, I feel as if you'd be a great student and an even greater huntsmen."

I grinned. "No thanks, sir. I have no interest in going back to school. My last one still gives me nightmares."

"Yes, I'm sure Project Archangel has scarred you, but what if I made you an offer you just can't refuse. I've heard that Archangel has popped up on the Atlas Oversight Committee's radar, and that a few rumors of inhumane testing and child labor and kidnapping have come towards the surface. I can get you into the investigation team, and you can destroy Archangel yourself, legally."

I froze, "You'd give me that, all just to join your school?" I asked. He truly knew the pain Archangel had caused me many years of pain, and he had the resources to help me destroy it. No more hiding, and maybe I'd finally see my family in Atlas once more, something I had almost forgotten about. All I could remember of my family was the odd blur of color: hair, eyes.

"I'm in."

Ozpin smiled. "Wonderful, now perhaps you could help me recruit Mr. Silver as well, or give me a few ideas?"

"Colt did say you were after him pretty hard." I told him. "I'd suggest making him an offer he can't refuse, like you did with me."

Ozpin tapped his temple. "Ah yes, wasn't his hometown sabotaged to let a Grimm infestation inside, killing everyone inside?"

"It was sabotaged?" I said, my blood running cold.

"I have reason to believe so." Ozpin told me.

I gulped and asked tentatively, "Do you know what the name of his town was?"

"I believe it was Jackson City." He said before turning away. "I want you at Beacon by tomorrow night."

I gripped the table behind me for support as memories, suppressed for years by me and many serums for Archangel, began to rise.

 _The name of the town is Jackson City…_

 _Make sure no one survives, especially Joel and Ellie Miller and their family._

 _Ellie Miller is having a child soon, plan your attack on that day._

With horror, I realized what I had done so many years ago, along with Overseer and Archangel.

 _Gabriel!_


	6. Chapter 6: Charcoal and Cobalt Trailer

**A/N: Welcome to another trailer for the new team, this occurs in between Colt's time at Jackson and his return to Vale, and it is entitled 'Cobalt and Charcoal'. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, Red vs. Blue, or the song.**

0oooooooooooooo0

 _Song: Nuclear – Nik Ammar_

 _Grimm Wilds_

All he could hear was the sound of his breathing, slightly labored as he ran through the forest, that and the howls of the horde of Grimm behind him. Shadowed Peak always was a magnet for Grimm. He turned and fired his AR-15, the bullets taking out a Beowolf as he jumped over a fallen log.

"I told you we should have left before nightfall!" He heard through his earpiece, and the boy sighed.

"I needed to collect the rest of my equipment and records, Church!" He protested, then hit the dirt and rolled under a huge trunk of a fallen tree, the fastest route a space underneath. The wolf accompanying him crawled through while the teen fired at the approaching Grimm, then the two ran together, hoping to reach the human's minefield and prep it in time to escape.

In his ear, Church continued to rant. "Oh, yeah, well we could've stayed in San Rojeros for the night, but no, you wanted to hurry up and get back to your midget girlfriend!"

"Hey, she's not that small!" The teen protested as he rolled from jumping off a short drop, quickly dashing into a grove of trees that all were carved with a tribal flame and the number 27 underneath. "Besides, that's not the-"

"Like hell it isn't, Colt!" Church protested as the Wildsman raised his gauntlet, pressing a button as he cleared the trees automated turrets activated and lifted to aim at the Grimm, the death rattle of the guns cutting through the woods as Colt and Summit arrived in the minefield, once again marked by the trees by tribal flame and the number 12 underneath. The minefield was the final stretch to the base of the mountain, one of five around the range, of which only four remained. He also had charges set all over the mountain that could be prepped in sections farther up the range, which he had used for his previous escape.

Colt sprinted forward, leaping above fallen trees and preparing to arm the mines. As soon as he rolled into the clearing, where his horse, Midnight, stood waiting, he clicked the button, and seconds later the explosions rocked the air and cries of dying Grimm resounded through the valley as the Wildsman planted a foot in the stirrup and swinging up and over.

"Now, how do you plan on getting rid of the Nevermores and Griffons now on your tail?" Church asked cynically.

"Oh, I have a few things in store." Colt answered, and with that, he urged Midnight forward, the black stallion galloping forward with Summit hot on his heels.

They rushed down the mountain along an old dirt path that winded down until they cleared the trees, then Colt looked back to see the two Nevermores and dozen griffons following him.

"Oh, that's an easy fix!" He told Church, then slid a pole from his back, expanding it into bow form and drawing three arrows from his quiver, then attached remote-detonated charges to each shaft before taking aim. "Alright, Midnight. Keep it steady."

And then he nocked the arrow and pulled back, waiting until Midnight gave him the best, clean shot, and fired the first, immediately prepping the next arrow and a second later, he released the second, then the third before pressing a button on his gauntlet. The charges exploded in the cluster of Griffons and on a Nevermores head, having landed right in its neck. The third exploded just in front of the second Nevermore, but it was thrown off its path as Colt fired more Blackshaft arrows into the two giants, the first going down with another two arrows, dissipating as it fell, and the second went for what seemed like a dive for Colt, but bit the dirt just behind Midnight.

The horse whinnied in protest, and Colt returned the bow to its place before drawing his Deagle, the Griffons going in for a strike. He fired the full clip, knowing he at least took down half of the twelve. Without warning, he flipped around in the saddle, a long-barreled Colt Peacemaker with a brown wood handle. He duel wielded the two pistols as the Grimm came for a second round, firing at the Griffons with deadly accuracy, or at least as close as he could get while riding a horse, but it was still pretty close, especially since he'd been training with Midnight during his time in Jackson, hunting for clues of his town's murderers.

He had decided to stop by his territory before heading back to Vale, to see if it had been invaded by any rival Wildsman and gather some more custom gear, such as the Spring Spear, which now rest inside his inside trench coat pocket.

Colt finished off the last of the Griffons and reloaded the Deagle with a clip in the case on his thigh, which held clips for his Deagle and Hunter clips for the Punisher. He then took the extra bullets for his Colt from one of his trench coat pockets, and slid them into the cylinder before zapping it back into the Void.

Slowing Midnight to a halt, Colt jumped out of the saddle with heavy breathing heavily as he led the horse to a nearby stream. He checked and reloaded his current stock of ammo, then made a reminder in his Scroll to reload the now-empty clips that rested in the Void before taking his canteen from the sling at his side and taking a few gulps. He sighed in relief after pulling it from his lips, then filled the canteen with the water of the stream.

"Well, that was pretty insane." Church popped into existence from the gauntlet, where he had resided for the past few days. "And you seem to have wasted half of what we picked up at the cabin."

"No we didn't, Church." Colt told the AI, "Quit being so dramatic."

"Alright, fine. Now can we stop for the night?" Church sighed.

Colt chuckled. "Alright, we'll stop in the next town."

Midnight sputtered in disagreement, lifting his head to look onward into the desert. Colt followed the gaze of the horse, then saw a battalion of Death Stalkers and a veritable army of Desert Hounds, Beowolves that had adapted to desert conditions, looking more like coyotes, and half to size of a normal Beowolf.

I sighed, then slid the Punisher rifle off my back, then slid a scope out of a pouch, sliding it onto the tactical rail of the rifle, my eyepiece flickering into place over my eye as syncing with the scope, both began to adjust to zoom in and adjust to the distance. I immediately began picking them off, sticking to Hunter mode as it was the most accurate, quickly moving the bolt back and forth and hitting multiple Beowolves until I had run out of two Hunter clips. I reached back into the drum pouch and drew one of the 250 drums it held.


	7. Chapter 7: Accepted

0ooooooooooooooooo0

 _ **Colt**_

 __After three movies at my house, much kissing and snuggling happening during that time, which I certainly didn't mind, I looked at the clock on the wall and said, "We'd better get going, Ruby. Come on, I'll drop you off at the bullhead launch pad." She looked at me, then sat up, resting on my stomach and stretching.

"On the bike?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Come on."

I led her to the garage, where my black Mustang with two white racing stripes on top sat waiting. I pushed the garage door opener, and held open the door for Ruby.

"Where did you get this?" She asked.

"I got it from an old man who had originally bought it for his grandson, but he died in a Grimm incursion. The old man was going into a retirement home, and wasn't going to get to use it, so I bought it from him for a real good price, especially since it's built for being outside city walls. It's got a reinforced chassis, bulletproof glass, and it has off-road re-inflating tires." I closed the door and stepped around the car and into the driver seat.

"But how did you buy it?" She asked as I turned the ignition key. The engine roared to life, then purred as it idled. I sent it into reverse and backed out of the garage, closing the door before turning towards Vale.

"You think just because I've been in the Wilds means I don't have funds. I've been doing bounty work for years, and my family had a large bank account that contained lien, silver, and gold. It's how I funded my inventions, and built my equipment."

We drove towards the wall when Ruby spoke again. "Why did you turn down the offer?"

I sighed, knowing she was talking about Ozpin. "I don't think that I need to go to school for fighting Grimm. I've been doing it for the past four years, by myself, teaching myself." I told her. "Plus, I wouldn't have the freedom that I have now to take out thugs or investigate a case that I do now."

"But you're illegal right now." She protested. "If you get caught, you could go to jail. If you come to Beacon, you could work as a junior huntsmen and if you were taken in, you could usually get off without any repercussions."

I shrugged. "Why are you so certain I'll get caught?" I questioned with a confident smirk, then sighed. "Does it really mean that much to you?"

I saw her nod out of the corner of my eye, and we pulled up to the wall gate. A man stepped from behind a metal bunker, a rifle in his hands and dressed in forest battle fatigues, wearing a pair of sunglasses under his cadet's cap.

"We're heading into the town, I'm driving her to Beacon." I told him after rolling down the window. He nodded, then pulled a facial recognition camera from his person. Ruby and I were quickly scanned, then he nodded.

"Alright, you two are clear. Drive safe." He told us, then waved to a camera, which must transmit to the control man, as the gates opened for us to get through.

As we passed, the guard watched the forest with vigilance, hands tightly gripping the rifle, and we entered Vale.

We drove for a few minutes before I sighed. "Is this what you want, for me to go to Beacon?"

She nodded. "We'd see each other so much more, and you meet all my friends, and I think you'd be capable of so much more as a huntsman."

"Alright." I said with a sigh. "I'll tell you what. I'm going to come with you to Beacon, and should I feel like it's right, I'll sign up. Deal?"

0ooooooooooooooooooo0

 _ **Ruby**_

I squealed at his words. "That's great! Oh, you're going to love it there, and everyone's going to be amazed at your skills, and you can go through the school day with us, which is kind of boring in Professor Port's class, because he has to say all these long, unrealistic stories about him when he was younger." Ruby continued to ramble, and I just smiled. We soon pulled into the bullhead parking lot, where Colt parked across from Bumblebee, Yang's motorcycle.

He hurried to get out and open my door, offering a hand to help me out. I blushed at the chivalrous gesture, and we headed to the ticket stand.

Students didn't have to pay for tickets, the school offering us passes for the bullhead, but Colt had to buy a ticket, and soon we boarded the bullhead.

The airship was empty except for a single boy. He had green eyes and short, blue hair. He had tanned, weather beaten skin. He had numerous scars over his exposed skin. He wore a t-shirt and jeans with a double barreled elephant gun with a clip attached and a grip on the front slung on his back in a harness. A pair of wolf ears sat in place of a pair of human ears, and he looked at us warily, especially Colt.

As the bullhead ascended, I looked to see Colt glance at the boy as he strapped in, then a look of confusion and concentration cross his face.

"Mark?" He said under his breath, then the Faunus leaped to his feet, rushing towards us. Colt threw off his belts and placed his hand on the handle of his sword, Shadowsteel.

"Shadow Hunter? What on Remnant are you doing out of the Wilds?" the boy growled.

"I could ask the same of you." Colt returned, voice level with only a hint of wariness. "Last time I saw you, you told me if I ever came to your side of the Wilds, you'd hunt me down and wear my skin as a pelt."

"What the heck is going on?" I cried.

"Mark Niccosu, he's a Vacuoan Wildsman."

"Wildsman, makes me sound like an animal."

"It's a title most wear with honor."

"It looks good on the résumé, but not on the grave." Mark smiled. "I decided to come look at the easy life. What are you doing here? Finally kill all the Grimm in your territory?"

"Territory?" I questioned

"All the Wildsmen had a territory they protected, some took over many other Wildsmen, making a tribe, while others stayed solitary, in places as isolated as they come." Colt explained

"The Shadow Hunter was one of those solitary types. Any other Wildsmen, he considered a threat to his territory, and was always a few miles up, waiting with a welcome gift that made most run away in fear… if they survived." Mark added with a sadistic grin. "None of the other Wildsmen really tried to take the Silver Peaks, he had the place rigged with traps and explosives."

Colt grimaced, "I fear to think someone's taken my home in my absence."

"With all the Grimm up there and your defense system, I doubt anyone would try to take it even if they knew the Shadow Hunter were gone."

"Why is he calling you that?" I asked Colt.

"That was my Wildsman alias. I kept my identity a secret, so I could easily give my true name to the people I trusted. I used it when dealing with other Wildsman and when I took a few bounties."

"A few bounties? You pulled so many jobs that you were the highest-ranked bounty hunter in Atlas for three months. Most can't hold it for more than a week!"

"That's because they waste their money on a break. I kept working."

"You used to be in Atlas?"

He nodded. "For half a year, I worked as a man-for-hire. Protection jobs, infiltration, you name it, I did it, for the right price and right people."

"Why on Remnant are you headed to Beacon?" Mark Niccosu asked.

"Taking Ruby back, and she persuaded me to come along, trying to get me signed up."

"You Ruby?" He asked me, and I nodded. He looked at me for a second. "She your girlfriend?"

My blush must have given it away. "She fits with you, though she's a bit on the short side." He continued with a grin.

"I drink milk!" I stated proudly.

"What happened to that other girl, Milo or something?"

"She ended up going down a path I wasn't willing to go down. She still tries to get with me every once and a while." Colt told him, and my brain started flipping red flags. He continued. "It's been a few weeks since I picked up the mail at that safe house, so I kinda forgot about her, so thanks a lot, Niccosu."

The boy shrugged. "Scars fade."

Colt chuckled, and the bullhead began its descent to Beacon. We parted ways with Mark, and I pulled him towards the courtyards, lacing my hand with his.

"So, who was this girl he mentioned?"

"Someone I used to know, old flame that needed to be put out."

"And her name was Milo."

"No." He told me. "And I suggest we drop the subject, it's getting a bit awkward for me."

I shrugged as we passed through the ruins of the coliseum. He seemed impressed so far. We continued onward, exploring the gym, arenas, cafeteria, and gardens before we walked toward the dorms.

"Hey, Ruby!" I heard Jaune yell, and we turned to see Jaune and Ren walking by.

"Hey, guys." I waved. "Where are you two headed?"

"We're going to go see that new movie." Ren answered.

"The one with Suzie Scarlett?"

"No, the one with Robbin Wallers." Jaune told her, "Pyrrha and Nora are doing something girly back in the dorm, figured we'd head out. Who's the dude?"

"It's Colt." Ren and I said at the same time.

"Wait, how can you tell?" Jaune asked the ninja next to him.

"Their holding hands." Ren facepalmed, "and he matches Ruby's description, though perhaps a bit watered down."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he's wearing a shirt." Jaune noted.

I blushed, embarrassed as I scoured my memory of when I had said that. Colt raised his eyebrow, and I quickly wished them a good night and dragged Colt away as he laughed.

We continued down the path in relative silence, and I watched him for his reaction to the school, until a voice hailed us. "Mr. Silver." I heard Ozpin call, and we looked to see the headmaster approaching. "I had a feeling we'd see each other again."

Colt nodded. "Ozpin. Ruby was showing me around the campus. You have quite the recruitment team, Ruby's trying very hard to get me to join your school."

"Then perhaps I can seal the deal."

"You're still at it, eh?" Colt asked.

"What if I made you an offer?" Ozpin suggested. "I know of your hometown, what if I offered the people and resources to rebuild it to its former glory?"

Colt chuckled. "Ozpin, I could do that myself, and I don't really want to just yet. There's other things I need to take care of first." He stopped for a second. "Actually, there is something I need, for a couple friends of mine."

"And what would this require?"

"I need to get in contact with an Atlesian scientist, Dr. Polendina."

Ozpin froze, then blinked once. "How… do you… know that name?"

"I once met him when I broke into a secret base in the Wilds, area 53."

"Ah, I heard of the Shadow Hunter's escapades. I believe you were repossessing stolen data for a projects original owners?"

Colt nodded.

"I can get Dr. Polendina here within a month, and I can also get you anything else you need for your project. I assume this may have to do with Project Freelancer?"

Colt now froze. "How do _you_ know that name?"

"I work closely with the New Freelancers, Blaze has told me much."

Colt nodded. "Then you've got a deal." He said, offering his right hand. Ozpin clasped it with his own, and they shook once.

I squealed. "You're coming to Beacon!"

"I suggest you stay here for the night. That position I offered you last time isn't open, but we have enough late arrivals and transfers that we can make three more teams. Your initiation will commence tomorrow."

"I understand." Colt told him, and Ozpin turned away.

"I need to make a few phone calls, Ruby, then you can continue to show me around." Colt pulled his phone from his pocket, then pressed a few buttons. "And what's the campus policy on pets?"

"As long as they can't see it, they can't catch you…" I told him.

0oooooooooooooooooooooo0

 _Underground Base_

 _ **Colt**_

As soon as I returned, Summit padded towards me with his tail down.

 _I accidently broke something…_ He said with a whine.

I sighed with a smile, then looked to see a broken glass that had contained my blood type, kept for emergencies and my own studies of Aura, specifically why I had the rare ability to possess many Semblances.

"Hey, kid." Church buzzed into the air and waved.

"Hello, Church. Could you pull up maps of the areas on the outside of the Vale walls?"

"What are you looking for?"

"I want abandoned but in good condition houses, in areas not really populated with Grimm, preferable on a bit of high ground and fenced, definitely needs a garage and basement."

"May I inquire to ask what the hell this is for?"

"Sure thing." I told him, then remained silent as I picked up the pieces of glass.

"Are you going to answer me?"

I took on a look of confusion and said, "I did."

Church sighed. "You're being a smart-ass, aren't you?" He realized. "Alright, what is it for?"

"It'll be my new house and base of operations. We're gonna need materials for an underground compound, so go ahead and order some necessary tools from Amberzone."

"Ooo, we're moving!" Church said with sarcasm, then said seriously, "Though, seriously, this place sucks."

 _Tell him to can it, he can't smell the stench._ Summit sent to me, and I chuckled.

0ooooooooooooooooooooo0

 _273 Ironrose_

 _ **York**_

 __"Agent York, I have detected an anomaly, another AI in the system, definitely not Atlas or one of the known Freelancer AIs on this planet." Delta popped up in York's 3D projector, "Yet something seems… almost familiar about it, like I know it. Something I haven't felt for a while now."

York dropped from the pull-up bar and took a drink from a water bottle. "So, what do you think it is?"

"I believe it is the Alpha."


	8. Chapter 8: Approaching Apprehension

**A/N: *breathes* I find myself… Disappointed.**

 **In my last fic, I got tons and tons of input: Reviews, follows, favorites… and now, little comes through. Those of you that have supported me as previously, I shall reward your faithfulness, but to you others, please give me some input. If you don't like something in the fic, then tell me so I can adjust to a compromise that everyone can get along with. I love to look and see new favorites. Heck, I'd even accept just a thumb's up in the reviews, just give me something…**

 **I'm also considering creating a community for this fic, where you guys can discuss stuff and such, maybe even do some RP or something like that with me, I'd be up for that, you nerds** **.**

 **NEXT ON THE LIST: Huge prize for the person that can guess the teams and their names!**

 **Anyway, on with the show… and a prize for the person who tells me the reference in the words above.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Red vs. Blue, or the songs listed, they go to their respectful owners.**

 _ **Approaching**_ ** _Apprehension_**

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

 _Beacon, that night_

 _ **Colt**_

After I explored the campus awhile, Ruby led me to the ballroom, where I saw a few other students, including that boy that had been on the bullhead and "Rowan?"

Indeed, Rowan was sitting at a table, sketching a Nevermore with a fiery chain swirling towards it. He looked up and immediately covered the drawing, then waved. "Hey, Colt. What are you doing here? Did Ozpin manage to convince you?"

I nodded, "He offered me something I needed."

Rowan shook his head. "Same here."

I changed the subject and gestured to the paper, "That's very good, you're very talented."

Rowan went red, "You saw that?" He asked, "I'm sorry, it was just something I remember vividly, when we were at the base of the mountain."

"It's fine. Very flattering. Do you have any more work?"

He nodded, but added, "I'd rather not show them, it's kind of personal." Then he grinned. "Unless you'd play for us?"

"Play? Us?" I asked.

"Ruby's told everyone about how you told her you could play the guitar, so I'll make you a deal. For every piece you play, in front of me, Hunter, and RWBY, I'll give you three of my drawings."

I could see in his eyes he didn't expect me to accept, until I cracked a grin. "I'd be willing to take you up on that offer. Tell you what, if we make it through initiation, we'll celebrate and, if there's a right moment, I'll play."

"Then I'll bring a few sketches." Rowan said, but I could tell he was nervous. "But don't show them to anyone else?"

"Deal. Hey, did you say Hunter, too? I thought she was still in San Rojeros."

I recognized the voice that spoke behind me, saying, "Yeah, well I took care of my business, things got pretty boring, so I came here. Ozpin intercepted me the first night I came."

I turned around, and I was embraced by Hunter, her dark brown hair tickling my nose. "Missed you, too." I said, surprised. She broke away, and I took in the sight of the girl before me.

It had been three months since I had left San Rojeros, and it seemed Hunter had grown a couple inches, though it could have been the boots she wore aiding a bit. A pair of blue jeans were held up by a belt supporting a mix between a cutlass and katana, with a denim jacket over a red V-neck, two long guns resting on her back. On her hands were a pair of fingerless gloves.

"So, everything in San Rojeros is taken care of?" I asked, stepping back towards Rowan.

She smiled darkly. "Oh, there's no sign of the Cowboys unless its six feet above them in stone." She said. "My family has been avenged."

I nodded. "I'm glad." I told her.

"Shadow Hunter!" I heard Mark call to me. "Ozpin's here to talk to you."

I looked up to see Ozpin at the door, cane set against the floor, head tilted down slightly and holding his coffee mug. I rolled my shoulders. I pulled my scroll from my pocket as I walked, then sent an email to the laptop in the underground base, where I knew Church would see it. A small double beep notified that Church and Tex had ported through the CCT network into my scroll and gauntlet.

"I must say, not many know the name Polendina." He said as soon as we were out of the ballroom, as he decided to walk the grounds with me. "How did you learn of him and his project?"

I shrunk, "Like I said, I once broke into a secure Atlas research facility a few years ago, in the Wilds, Area 53." I told him sheepishly. "I saw his lab and designs for artificial lifeforms combined with artificial intelligence. I need the artificial lifeforms."

"This wouldn't happen to be for one of the AIs from York's home, would it?"

My head whirled to stare at him. "You know about that?" I asked.

"Indeed. So, does Delta need a body?"

I shook my head. "No, actually it's his 'father'. Apparently, Delta is a fragment of this AI and there's another, which also needs a body, is also a fragment." I scratched the back of my head in confusion.

"Fragments." Ozpin repeated. "I'll arrange for Dr. Polendina to come soon, and the two of you can work together to iron out the details."

"Wonderful."

"Hey, do we get a say in this?" Church popped into view on a nearby TV screen, Tex flickering next to him. "We need to be there when you plan the body structure and features."

Ozpin seemed unfazed that his TV had just turned on with two AIs that had hacked into it. "I assume you are the two AIs?"

"I'm Church, also known as Alpha, and this is Tex, or Beta."

"Sup, asshole."

Ozpin sipped his coffee. "Rude."

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry, professor. She's a bit of a wild card."

He shrugged. "I have a proposition for you. I know of two more Smart AI that Atlas has recently created, very primitive, but I think it may work. Perhaps we can implant these AI into your team members, whoever they may be, as a private project. We would send you into more advanced classes than the usual freshman, and into Special Operations missions. We would make the AI removable so that, when the time came, we could easily switch them into their new bodies."

"I'm fine with that." I said, "But it's up to them."

Church shrugged. "Hey, as long as I get a body."

"Church, are you sure, after everything the Director did?"

"Tex, the Director was corrupt and obsessed with Allison. They have no reason to betray us, and Colt wouldn't let that happen."

She shook her helmeted head, "I don't know about this, Church, it just seems like a bad idea." And with that, she fizzled out.

"I'll talk to her." Church assured.

"Wonderful. I believe you'll be able to assist Dr. Polendina in creating a safe implantation process for these students?"

Church nodded. "I'll help."

"That's all I need." Ozpin told him, and Church disappeared as well, the TV flickering off.

"Is there anything else you need?" the professor asked me.

I shook my head.

He smiled. "I expect great things from you, Mr. Silver, or should I say Shadow Hunter."

Once again my eyes widened, and he chuckled, saying, "Oh, your Atlas nickname is known to me, alright. Perhaps you should go back to the ballroom, get a good night's sleep, you'll need it for tomorrow."

I nodded. "Thank you, Professor."

"You can thank me by succeeding, Mr. Silver. This world needs good people, now more than ever."

0oooooooooooooooo0

 _ **Rowan**_

Another rush of pain struck my forehead as soon as Colt left, and I was flashed back into my memories.

 ***Flashback***

Overseer and I entered the city from the East side, a large sign just outside naming the town.

 _Jackson City. Those who live here 'Endure and Survive'._ Just below it was a population sign, showing it to contain 4,500 people inside.

"Overseer, what do we know about this town?" I asked the bot.

"Jackson is powered by a hydraulic generator plant on the river below Jackson, which also serves as the main water source. It also powers an electrical fence system around the wall.

"Interesting. Catalogue it, we should set up a distraction at the dam before we weaken the town wall, so the town can be massacred by the Grimm."

Overseer nodded. "No one would expect foul play if the Grimm managed to break through their already weakened defenses."

We entered the gates without being stopped by the guards, and immediately we were surrounded by the smells of baking and cooking, intoxicating aromas surrounded me, and inside, neighbors talked with one another as they cooked on grills, most of the families out eating barbeque. Some on front porches or on blankets set out on the grass. Banners hailed that the town's founding celebration, with pictures of two men, neither smiling with similar features. The older had strands of grey hair in his black hair and beard, while the other was at least a few years younger with sandy-blonde hair.

"Who are they?"

"The town's founders, Joel and Thomas Miller. They gathered many of the farmers around here and had their children start in the village, and the population has grown significantly since, due to many settlers and miners. Though most of the mines are now cold, many families remain. They've formed a strong community, fighting against a band of bandits that occasionally attacks and the Grimm."

"What about Joel Miller's daughter, Ellie?"

"Ellie Silver is married to John Silver, who comes from a long line of ship captains. He owns the _Specter_ , a large galleon built for heavy loads as well as defense, but lives here, always present when able. She has given birth to three children, two boys, Colt and Dean, and an eldest girl, Sarah. She is currently nearing her due date for twins."

"That's when we should plan it, the pains of labor and the worry will bring thousands of Grimm all around, and if we damage the gate and their main power source, the entire city will be massacred." I found myself saying.

 ***Flashback End***

I stood from where I had fallen, shaking my head, then saw a hand lower into my view. I took it, and was lifted by a girl with two bunny ears atop her head and dressed in combat gear, which comprised of a short, long-sleeved brown jacket with a golden zipper, brown pants and black leggings with golden detail. She wore a black, semi-translucent undershirt beneath her jacket, along with golden spaulders and vambraces on both arms, as well as a similar belt. The tops of her leggings were edged with a similar band, and her heel and toe were likewise protected.

"Thanks." I said gruffly, shifting my jacket so that it settled correctly once more.

"It's no problem." She said shyly, an accent touching her velvety voice. She looked past me, and smiled. "Those are very beautiful sketches you have there."

I turned and saw that a couple of my sketches, including the one Colt had seen and one of York wielding Firestorm's Dawn in quarter-staff mode against a masked white fang member.

I turned back, trying not to go red. "Sort of a private project." I mumbled.

"I take photos." She told me, patting the camera case on her side. "They're like a secret project, too."

I nodded, then hurried to put all of the sketches away as I spoke. "Name's Rowan, thanks for not judging me."

"Velvet. And don't worry, lots of people go dark for a few seconds when they stand up too fast." She assured. I breathed a sigh of relief, my time in my subconscious wasn't too long this time.

"Well, I'll see you around, Rowan." Velvet told him, then waved shyly before walking out of the ballroom.

"See you." I called. Then, a boy with scars all over his arms and a few on his face wearing a simple pair of jeans and a T-shirt walked in.

"Hey, this the ballroom?"

"Yeah," Hunter told him. "You here for Initiation tomorrow?"

"I reckon I am." He said.

"What's your name?"

"For now, you can call me Wolfe."

0ooooooooooooooooooo0

 _ **Colt**_

After walking Ruby to her dorm and giving her a short goodnight kiss, I returned to the Ballroom, where a dozen people were doing multiple activities. One, armed with a simple broadsword, was sharpening the blade, while another was cleaning his sniper rifle. In the middle of the room, a small group had gathered, and I saw Rowan sparring another boy dressed in a green jacket and tan cargo pants in hand-to-hand combat. I spotted Hunter and a few seconds later, Mark.

I had met Mark many years ago in the Wilds, but back then, he went by his codename 'Wolfe'. I helped him get out of a Grimm horde that would have killed him had I not. He was one of the few I allowed onto my mountain, and I was one of the few people he'd trusted, until he went paranoid and decided to go solo.

I watched as Rowan, ducked under his opponent's punch, then delivered two of his own, then grabbed the boy's arm and flipped him over his shoulder onto the ground, where his fist was raised and waiting to pummel him into the dust.

Around them, the other initiates clapped as Rowan helped the boy to his feet. They shook hands as I approached, then Rowan spotted me and got a devilish grin.

"What about you, Colt? Wanna spar?"

I smiled, "Sure."

Rowan grinned as I shrugged off my coat and stood across from him, about four yards separating us as Beacon students dressed in uniform and other teens crowded in a circle. I took a breath as Mark raised an arm, preparing to start the match.

"First one to 5% Aura loses, no biting or spitting, if you tap, you lose." He said, and I rolled my shoulders before he dropped the hand.

Immediately, Rowan dashed forward and sent a kick towards me side. I caught the limb, then tossed it back. We both wore determined looks, and we both knew the other was gauging his opponent's skill. I sent two quick jabs with my left fist, easily blocked by the teen, then kneed Rowan in the side before backing away.

I was about seven inches above Rowan, standing at 6'4'', to be exact, and I also knew I had the longer reach, so I had the upper hand as long as Rowan didn't find a way to use those against me.

After recovering from my blow, Rowan set a series of attacks my way, trying for a right hook, which I blocked, then he twisted and elbowed me in the chest before grabbing my left arm, attempting to flip me over his shoulder.

Before he could, I wrapped my right arm around his neck, trapping him in a choke hold, securing it on his opposite shoulder.

He let go of my arm as he twisted away, my unsecured arm unable to hold him, and I punched his kidney. He grunted, and I kicked his knee in, knocking him to the ground. He hooked his feet behind my legs, and pulled me of balance. I wrapped my arms around him as I fell, trapping him in a full Nelson, and when he got onto his knees, he flipped me over his back, where I rolled away to dodge his body slam. He tried to get to his feet, only to be blow back by my kick to his ribs. I leapt to my feet, then rushed to wear he had fallen, catching the loose kick he sent my way and spinning him to the side.

Almost faster than I could see, Rowan got to his feet and attacked, a flurry of hits aimed. I blocked most, the occasional punch striking my rib or chest, then he flipped over my back and punched me in the back again and again.

I back-kicked him, then pulled up an Aura meter chart, one bar for each of us. Rowan was a bit lower than halfway, and I had just hit the mark. I raised my fists as Rowan got to his feet. He mimicked my position, then Mark spoke from the sidelines.

"Let's make this interesting, boys." He said, and I glanced to see Shadowsteel tossed by an initiate, and Rowan's sword flying towards him. I caught the sword and slid it from its scabbard, holding it at the ready in Ox position, which was just above my shoulder, pointed straight and slightly down at Rowan.

Rowan held his short sword at the ready, then we once again tested each other, then, with blurring speed, he struck, two quick strikes, side slashes to my chest on both sides. I swung Shadowsteel in two circles, blocking the attacks with full arcs of the blade, swung, pushing him back with a diagonal slash.

Rowan nodded, then swung his blade, twisting around again and meeting my blade with all the force and momentum of his own blade.

I attempted an overhead slash, easily deflected by his sword, then dodged his counter. I slashed again, then kicked him in his exposed ribs before slashing his inner thigh as he opened the position by reacting.

I heard Rowan's scroll beep, warning him he had hit the thirties, then pressed my attack. He blocked Shadowsteel barely, but it wasn't wearing him down.

He slashed, then knocked my blade to the side before punching my in the jaw. I rolled with the blow, then caught his arm with a free hand, pulling the appendage, and Rowan with it, straight into my knee, which impacted hard with his stomach. He double over, and I used the pommel of my sword, driving it into his kidney. He cried out, then fell to the floor, his scroll beeping dangerously, telling everyone his Aura was dangerously close to 5%.

With a breath, I advanced, Placing my sword inches away from his neck. "Yield."

"Not this time." Rowan growled, then knocked my blade to the side, rolling to his feet and scoring two good hits in before I pulled my Finisher.

After meeting his blade the next time, I twisted my blade so his twisted over his hand very painfully, his grip loosening on his sword and I flung it to the side, the blade separating from his hand, then roundhoused him, the blow sending the teen to his knees.

The final beeping warning told us that Rowan had dipped below 5%, and Mark called the match, the initiates and students clapping around us as I helped him to his feet.

"Good show!" Someone said.

Rowan growled. "I'm out of practice." He grumbled. "I need to get back into shape."

I wiped a trickle of sweat from my brow, also realizing that I was panting way harder than I would have when in the Wilds. "Me, too. Guess school would be good for us."

"Guess we'll see in the morning if we qualify." Rowan said heavily, massaging his back. "Was the kidney shot really necessary?"

I chuckled, then sheathed my sword and clipped it to my belt, another student handing my other weapons. I looked to my Desert Eagle and then said to Rowan, "I'm going to go to the shooting range, make sure I'm good for tomorrow."

"Might head that way later." Rowan told him, glancing past me at someone behind me, then focusing back into the conversation. "Anyway, see you later."

I nodded. "See you." And with that, I turned and left the ballroom, locating the shooting range on the map Church had downloaded into my Scroll, which automatically was now in my gauntlet as well.

I entered the range, pulling the bandolier of weapons from the Void and clipping it into place. A couple other students also occupied the room, but I paid them no mind, stepping up to a booth., then began to practice, beginning with the Deagle in both hands, firing regular rounds into a number of targets depicting different types of Grimm and highlighting their weak points. After a cartridge, I switched to my right hand, firing the pistol and managing the reduced recoil, and halfway through the clip, switched hands, after practicing with that, I studied the damage.

Predictably, I was most accurate with both hands, but right handed was extremely close to the same accuracy, while my left hand was a tad more off than the right, more so than the right from both hands.

"That's very good shooting with such a weapon." I heard from behind. I turned to look at a girl with auburn hair and green eyes. I recognized her instantly, I'd seen her on the news.

"Thank you. Colt Silver." I extended a hand, and when she reached out, I grabbed them by the fingers, as if I were going to kiss her hand, but shook.

"Pyrrha Nikos. I've heard a lot about you from Ruby, and I heard you were just accepted into Beacon. That's an odd way to shake hands." She commented.

I shrugged. "Back in time it was how you shook a woman's hand."

She nodded. "May I say I've never seen someone with so many weapons? Haven't you heard of easy to carry weapons that help you develop Aura Resonance?"

I chuckled. "I find it easier to be a walking armory and have the tool for every job, plus I can get rid of most of them when I need to move fast. As for Aura Resonance, I've practiced with each and every one of these weapons every day for the past three years, and they've seen plenty of action. I think they rival that of some huntsmen in resonance."

Aura Resonance was the property that, when practicing and in combat, your Aura strengthened your weapons and armor, so that the more you used them, the more powerful they became. I had thought of this theory before crafting my weapons, then also considered the fact that the shift between modes could often take a few seconds more than it would to draw an extra weapon.

"And how do you keep your arrows inside that quiver when fighting?" She asked, and I grinned.

"The quiver has a magnet inside that holds the arrows in place, just like how the case that holds it and the rifle into place on my back." I stated.

"Well, how good are you with a bow?"

I smirked. "Perhaps another time. I don't want to show all my cards just yet. I'm practicing with guns tonight. Still got a few more to go."

Pyrrha looked me over again. "You only have two guns on your person."

I didn't reply, just turning and pulling my rifle from my back, firing in the different modes until I was satisfied. I could tell she was still behind me, watching, when I pulled my two Uzis from the Void and fired them, the faux-Grimm taking a fierce beating to the point where both magazines ran dry. I reloaded them, then sent them back and pulled my .30-30 from the gauntlet, firing until the eight rounds in the gun were fired, then reloading and pulling my shotgun from the depths of the Void before turning to face the Hoplite before me.

"Like I said, better to carry an arsenal and get rid of it easily then be underprepared." I said.

Pyrrha stared and then blinked a couple of times. "H-how did you do that?"

I chuckled, then pulled back my sleeve, revealing the black device to her view. "Meet the holo-gauntlet." I said, then began explaining the mechanism, even sending the shotgun back into the Void to demonstrate how it worked.

"That's an amazing contraption."

I sighed. "Only downfall is that over-using it drains the battery, which can take a bit to recharge, since its solar powered."

She smiled, then pulled her own weapon from her back. "I think Milo here is all I need. Carbine, sword, and spear, that's all I need in terms of weapons."

I nodded. "It's quite a beautiful weapon, but I prefer my blades." I said, then drew my rapier and Shadowsteel from the double scabbard at my side. The Spartan's eyes scoured the blade, and she smiled.

"You seem to like all things black, grey, and silver."

"I like blue and red, too." I told her, and she grinned.

"May I see that rifle?" She asked, pointing to the Punisher. I drew it, and we exchanged weapons. I shifted the sword into carbine form. I looked downrange, then back at Pyrrha. "Do you mind?"

"Only you don't mind if I do the same." She said brightly, clicking off the safety and pulling the bolt back. I fired, the bullet sailing into the Beowolf downrange, right into its eye. I whistled, impressed by the accuracy, then heard my own Punisher's unique sound-off, and saw a large hole appear in its neck.

"Good shot." We said at the same time, and then I chuckled, handing the carbine back to her and sliding the Punisher back into place. "Well, I think that's all I'll work on for tonight, I need to rest, get enough energy for tomorrow."

"Good luck, I'm sure RWBY and my own team, JNPR, will be cheering you on."


	9. Chapter 9: The Launch and Announcement

**A/N: Hello, again, boys and girls. After some much-needed input, I have calm to calm all of your fears! First, I want to say that those of you that have tried to guess the quote are incorrect, though a few of you are on the right track with guessing the first line of the last chapter's author's note.**

 **Second, I want to dissuade all that worry that this is becoming an OC insert, that it will get back on track with the freelancers very soon, I just need to finalize the new team's position, then I will be transferring the new team's story as a NEW FIC, titled "The Grey Syndicate" It will be listed as a RWBY fic, despite the numerous crossover aspects it contains, but will occasionally show up in RWBY vs. Blue, as they will be working very closely with the veteran Freelancers, since I'm trying to make the original RWBY characters as Canon as possible. As soon as everything is set up, you will all find that York and his mates will be back in the spotlight.**

 **Third, to a Mr. Le MAO XVII, You were correct on all counts for the name's order and members, but not on the acronym pronunciation. It is not 'Charm', but I will give you all this: it is that order (CHRM), but is technically a metal that has its own color.**

 **Also, those of you that worry about Colt being a 'Gary Stu' Character, I will be sure to list a few weaknesses here as well as in future chapters:**

 **First, the Holo-gauntlet does not have the most efficient battery, and doesn't charge too quickly either. Also, it is charged by solar power (so Tucker would obviously be allergic to it XD), and Colt will find that most of his work inside Beacon will be at night or in other places where sun energy can not be easily reached. (Ooo, was that a little foreshadowing? I don't know…just kidding, it totally is.)**

 **Secondly, with the exception of his telepathy being used to communicate on the battlefield, Colt's Semblances are very hard to control in combat situations where he's surrounded by enemies, which is why he relies on his weapons. Unless it's a one-on-one, he can't really utilize them.**

 **Also, he has yet to face another Huntsman, in training or otherwise, with the exception of Rowan. Do not forget that he has spent years surviving these monsters, and therefore the generic Grimm brands give him no problem (More foreshadowing).**

 **Once again, I still haven't had anyone try and guess the title of the fic's meaning "Chorus and Versus", and there's a prize for who gets it!**

 **I do not own these shows or the songs listed, though I hope you do check out the original shows and listen to the songs as you read.**

0oooooooooooooooo0

 _The next morning_

 _ **Ruby**_

 __"Good morning, Team RWBY!" I yelled into our dorms, and Yang groaned. I was fully dressed in my combat gear as I waited for my teammates to wake up.

"Ruby, what are you doing, the sun hasn't come up yet!" Blake complained as Zwei rose from his place on my bed and hopped to my side.

"We need to get ready to go watch Initiation!" I told her.

"Initiation doesn't start for three hours, you dunce!" Weiss said sleepily, throwing her arm over her eyes.

"But they're only showing it live in the auditorium, and all of Beacon and the other schools are going to be piling in!" I told them. "We need to hurry if we're going to get seats. It's going to be one of the most awesome Initiations ever. Of all time."

"Never say that again." Blake said. "You're no Agent Washington."

"Oh, how would you know? Come on, guys, you need to get up if we're going to get good seats!" I whined, and Yang sighed.

"Fine, I'll get up to watch Colt compete." Then, her sense of humor seemed to wake up, too. "Besides, should be pretty good watching the Shadow Hunter work, he's got a nice face."

"Colt wears a mask over his face when he fights, Yang." Blake reminded her as she sat up.

Yang shrugged, "Yeah, but his body's fine, too."

We all groaned as Yang pointed out all of Colt's nice features, even though I could clearly picture them, especially the touch of his lips against mine yesterday.

"Hey, Rubes. You okay?" Yang waved a hand in front of my face, and I blinked.

"What?" I asked, noticing she was already half dressed.

"You dazed off for a second."

"You were also drooling." Weiss pointed out.

"No I wasn't!" I protested, then Yang personally wiped away a trail of saliva from the corner of my mouth.

Yang grinned. "Daydreaming about your boyfriend?"

I didn't answer, instead turning away and heading for the door. "Well, that's a yes." The other three members of my team snickered in unison.

"Stop teasing me!" I protested, turning to face them.

Yang placed a hand on my shoulder. "Ruby, you have a great guy that really likes you. You shouldn't care what we say when we tease you, because we love that you found someone."

In Yang's eyes was a sadness, something I hardly ever saw in Yang, and she turned away, pulling her jacket over her torso and Ember Celica. I looked to the other members of my team, who just sighed and got back to getting ready.

0ooooooooooooooo0

 _273 Ironrose_

 _ **York**_

 __The Freelancers woke up that morning to Delta giving them an alert.

"Agent York, I have tracked down the Alpha, he used the CCT to transport to a TV at Beacon."

"Why at Beacon?" York said as he came to his senses, standing from his bed and pulling on a shirt.

Delta flickered. "I have a theory. So far, I have tracked him through many programs about certain things, and later, a bounty hunter Wildsman named the Shadow Hunter usually was discovered in the same line of work." He told York.

"Are you saying that this bounty hunter has an AI working for him?"

"Quite possibly. And I think I have an identity on him. I have tracked him from the descriptions of him and a few sightings, and he's definitely in Vale, the most likely candidate is a Colt Silver, who was recently recorded by a camera boarding a bullhead to Beacon with Ruby."

"Pull him up on the helmet." York told the AI as he pulled the helmet alone over his head. When he saw the picture, he scoffed. "York, this kid can't be a bounty hunter, he's too young."

"What else can you find on the boy?" Maine growled, his own helmet covering his face as he pulled on a jacket.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Alright. Maine, what's on the news?"

"They're talking about us, but not as much as a late initiation for exchange students at Beacon. It's happening this morning, but the feed won't be released until later, so they can get the best feed and censor it, in case something goes wrong." The brute told them with a growl, tossing his helmet to the side.

York brightened with an idea. "Delta, can you find any recordings of Silver coming back from the Bullhead?"

Delta didn't answer for three seconds. "No, there is no sign of him at any of the launch pads or surrounding traffic light cameras."

"He's there, about to become a Beacon student." Maine said, drawing the lines York had made.

"Delta, see if you can hail the Alpha."

"And how would you suggest I do that?"

York shrugged. "Can't you just email him or something?" He said simply.

Delta sighed. "It doesn't work like that, but I'll see what I can do."

0ooooooooooooooo0

 _Song: The Terrible Demise of Coffee Man – Jeff Williams_

 _Beacon Cliffside, above Emerald Forest._

 _ **Colt**_

"Hey, Colt, you all set?" Rowan asked from the launch pad beside me. I nodded, lightly tapping the gauntlet on my arm. Hunter was on the other side, and Mark along with a kid I had met at the shooting range named Golem, stood on the opposite side of Rowan.

Hunter was dressed in a pair of lightly armored jeans and her boots, a white V-neck shirt under a denim shirt, sleeves rolled up with armored gauntlets on her forearms and a pair of fingerless gloves pulled on. Her .30-30 was on her back, and her custom blade and a machete hung from a double scabbard on her left side. A pair of aviators hung on her nose underneath a brown cowboy hat, much like Indigo Jones, that movie character I remembered that went around historical sites around Remnant stopping evil curses and such.

Rowan was in his usual get-up, with hood and mask already pulled up and sword ready to be drawn. Mark was also dressed in his T-shirt and jeans, with a denim vest over it containing clips and a few knives.

Golem was a sandy-haired boy that was massively built, ripping arms testing the strength of his black shirt, an X-scar crossing his face at the eyebrow, head shaven to coarse whiskers. On his back was a Warhammer with a long blade on the opposite side, I guessed it was to be wielded from the middle, and it could fire from the head of the hammer, much like a howitzer.

The guy was terrifying, but seemed friendly and nice when I had met him last night.

I wore my regular armor and weapons, my trench coat pinned between my back and triple case. My hat sat on my head, but I planned on sending it to the Void as soon as I landed.

Ozpin had given them their instructions, and after his final words and meeting eyes with me, the first students were launched into the forest.

I rolled my neck as a floating camera hovered next to me, showing live feed to the auditorium. The cameras were donated after the original initiation, and had been delivered with general Ironwood himself along with his students, including the two exchange students from Atlas. Twins named Scarlett and Matthew Marron.

Golem was launched into the forest, and he calmly flew towards the forest, easily pulling his Warhammer from behind his back. Next, Mark was launched, who yelled in fear, afraid of heights, as I had learned during my time with him in the Vacuo part of the Wilds.

Next was Rowan, who saluted before being launched into the forest, giving an exhilarated yell.

I prepped myself, rolling my shoulders as I slid one foot back, then looked to the camera, which still stared at me, and tipped my hat, giving a wink to the crowd. I heard the spring pop, and pushed off as it launched me into the sky.

From up above, I could see the ruins we sought, a few miles away from where I calculated I would land.

As I started to descend towards the trees, I called my chain from the Void, then looped it around a tree, swinging like it was a vine to the ground, then pulling it so it fell to the ground. I wrapped it around my gauntlet as I walked, while scanning my surroundings.

I had been told the temple lay to the northeast, so I analyzed the skies and headed that direction, after sliding my sleeve over my chain and gauntlet, I pulled the silver of metal from my back, sliding it into hand so I could press the button.

The springs inside the malleable metal were released, the sides popped into position to reveal my bow, the arms popping and locking into place. I slid an arrow from my quiver, which currently held three dozen arrows, made of hardened aluminum with silver broadheads, black and silver fletching at the tails. I called them Blackshaft arrows, and they were made to pierce the bone armor of the Grimm.

I sent my hat into the Void, pulling my hood and mask on as I moved through the forest. I heard a growl up ahead in the trees, not threatening, so it hadn't spotted me, or anyone else, yet. My eyepiece flickered to life over my eye and I lifted the bow slightly, pulling it back to half-draw.

I finally came to a lone Beowolf, and scanned the trees for the rest of its pack. I found no sign of them, so I lifted the bow and sighted the Beowolf, which was about thirty yards away heading to the left.

With a muted _twang!_ The arrow hissed into the Beowolf's neck, followed by a second in the eye. The creature gave a muttered whine and fell over, already disappearing in mist. I advanced scooping the arrows as I went, then climbed a tree to jump from branch to branch, scanning the ground below for any signs of Grimm, glad there were no tree-climbing species like a sloth or something, though a sloth Grimm would be highly ineffective.

I saw a teen rush across the forest floor at his fastest run, then a small pack of Beowolves approaching from behind him, loping quickly through the forest.

I sighed, then dropped down, my chain spinning around the neck of the Alpha Beowolf, then jerking it so it snapped the wolf's neck, then unhinging the chain and snapping it into the cheek of a second Beowolf, the blow sending the Beowolf spinning to the ground.

Pulling the chain back, it spiraled around my arm, then I drew my knife as a Beowolf reared his head back, prepping to howl for reinforcements, or to sound the charge. After lining the shot I sent it into the wolf's jugular, then pulled another to throw it at the last Beowolf, the knife cracking its skull. I walked now and retrieved the two blades, cleaning them on the grass before sliding them back into place.

I heard a King Taijitu hiss, and turned to face my newest foes, the two snakes approaching with great speed. I drew Shadowsteel, planning to deal with this quietly. The less attention I drew to myself, the less Grimm I had to deal with in the long run. I charged, sliding a cloth from a pouch that was doused in different types of Dust. I rubbed the section covered in Electricity Dust along the blade of Shadowsteel, the weapon crackling with lightning.

The black Taijitu struck with blinding speed, and I missed my mark, the snake blowing me off my feet and into a tree, his fangs pushing into my light armor. I sliced, an electric blow connecting with a section of its tubular body. The electric blow blew the snake back, and it hissed, while its brother attacked. I rolled to dodge it, slicing at it but missing once more.

I decided to finish the fight quickly, quiet or not, and drew my Punisher, loading a clip of Fire Dust rounds into the bay, then shooting the two snakes, the explosive rounds lighting up their bodies. Then, climbing a tree as they recovered from my fire, I prepped myself for attack, then pulled a grenade from the Void, one of my personal cocktails, a mix of fire and electricity Dust, and set it, waiting two seconds before throwing it into the black snakes mouth, the head exploded completely off the rest of the body with the explosive solution.

The other snake hissed at the fall of its brother, and charged towards me. I drew my sword and rapier, then crossed them in an X, slicing them against each other as soon as the snake landed on the crossed blades, effectively cutting through the creature's neck and the head dropping to the ground below.

I hurried to the ruins, knowing the explosion would draw more Grimm towards my current position. I jogged onward, my Desert Eagle in hand and ready to use. I advanced towards the ruins and I saw someone I recognized instantly, swarmed by Beowolves and on the ground, holding back a Beowolf with arms on the creature's neck. I raised my pistol and took very careful aim before pulling the trigger, the Beowolf's head exploded, and I rushed into the fight, switching to my swords and killing three of the pack in a bladed tornado before bending and offering a hand to him.

Rowan grasped it, and our eyes met, officially sealing us as partners, but there seemed a hint of sorrow and apprehension in his. He nodded, then raised his flintlock, firing over my shoulder and blowing apart a Beowolf.

I stepped forward, then we placed our backs to each other, holding our swords at the ready. From the Void I called my shield, a two-pronged medieval shield that hardened on my arm just in time to block a Beowolf's strike. I sliced it across the chest, then turned and beheaded another one as it raised both arms to deliver a heavy blow.

"We need to move to the ruins." Rowan growled as we saw a Deathstalker approaching from the side.

With a wave of my fingers, my armor began to seep onto my body, rivers travelling along my arms as I blocked another strike and sent the Beowolf back by shoving him with my shield. My Shadow Knight Armor hardened, my eyepiece flickering to life as I spoke, my voice changer installed in the mask warping my voice so it sounded deeper and more robotic. "Let's head out. Move, and clear a path, I'll hold them off."

Rowan nodded. "I'm on it. Nice armor."

0oooooooooooooooooooo0

 _Beacon Auditorium_

 _ **Ruby**_

 __We watched as the initiation occurred, students filling the auditorium to the brim. I watched as the camera highlighted Colt using the chain to kill that Beowolf, and when he met up with Rowan.

"They'll be a good team." Blake commented as they went back to back, then metal started to cover Colt's body in shades of black, grey, and silver, hardening into seemingly modern medieval armor, black Kevlar against his skin under the armor sections, reducing the need for it on his body so that only his chest, waist, legs, and arms were covered, then his head was encased in a helmet, vertical slits on the mouthpiece and a slit for his eyes, where the eyepiece flickered on. Gasps and mutters broke out as he spoke, voice garbled by a voice changer, and they soon disappeared.

"You never told us he had awesome knight armor!" Yang protested.

I blinked. "I didn't know." I told them, surprised he'd not told me about his armor.

Then again, he seemed to have been reserving a few points of interest for the time being. Like the fact he was a well-known mercenary and Wildsman, or that he'd had a girlfriend until sometime last year, and he wouldn't tell me who she was.

I tried to brush it off, saying to myself he would tell me in time, but it nagged slightly at the back of my head.

I turned back to the screens as Rowan and Colt arrived at the ruins site, waiting to see what would happen next.

0ooooooooooooooooooo0

 _ **York**_

 __"York, I managed to hail the Alpha, except all he said was 'Not now, I'm busy.' I'm trying to get a response, but nothing yet." Delta informed as York worked on his secret project at the docks. He was currently working on a circuit board, his helmet giving him schematics Delta had drawn up.

"Also send a message to Ruby, I need to contact Colt soon."

"I will, but I just got something from the Alpha." Delta said. "'Be patient, Delta, I'm sure we will meet soon.'"

York rolled out from under the console. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I have no id-" Delta disappeared in a flash, and York's eye widened.

"D? You there?" York questioned, to receive nothing but silence.

0oooooooooooooooooo0

 _Unknown Location_

"Hello, Delta." A voice said as the green AI appeared into a strange situation. Around him was a room made of circuit trails that carved an image of a room, where realistic furniture sat and with two people on a pair of armchairs. One, he recognized by looks, the other he recognized by a seemingly constant assurance.

"Hello, creator."

The man stood, and he shook his head. "Ugh, don't call me that, please. It's just plain awkward."

"I don't know, I think you'd be an interesting father." Tex said.

Church scoffed. "As if you'd know how to nurture a child, Tex."

Delta stepped forward, for once unencumbered by programs that limited his movement. He slid his pistol to his side and flexed his fingers, amazed. "Where are we?"

"I guess some would call it the Digiverse. It's literally the internet."

"Then how can we see each other and hold conversations as if we were in the real world."

"Being a pro AI has its benefits, as you can see."

Tex scoffed. "Pro AI my digital rear end."

"Shut up." Church shot.

"Asshole." Tex muttered.

Church shook his head. "Alright, Delta. I want to tell you something, and I want you to listen really close. Don't tell any of the other AI that I'm here, or else they'll all search to free me. Right now, I just want to be left alone. I'm not imprisoned-"

"That's debatable." Tex inserted.

Church ignored her and continued. "I'm helping a young man, and he's helping me go after a line of study I'm interested in."

"Is this young man Colt Silver?"

Church paused. "You know what, I'm not even gonna ask how you know that. Yes, it's him. Now, if you'll excuse us, we need to get back to Ozpin, I have work to do."

0oooooooooooooo0

 **A/N: THERE's NOW A FORUM!**

 **That's right, this new universe I have created now has a forum page, which I am currently crash-testing, so please bear with me as we sort things out.**

 **It can be found at: myforums/pheonixgrey343/8123433/**


	10. Chapter 10: A Deck of Cards

**A/N: Alright, so I've finalized my decision. As soon as I get to the point where they can easily separate, I will continue with this fic following the lives of the Freelancers, and the Grey Syndicate will involve the lives of team CHRM, so if you're interested in that fic, go ahead and follow them both.**

 **It will be a few chapters before I can successfully separate, because I've worked ahead a few chapters, but I will be sure to make it quick, update every other day or so, to end your suffering for those of you who care not for Colt as much as the awesomeness that is Cold State (York X Winter).**

 **Also, feel free to check out the new forum link was in last chapter's description!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the shows.**

0oooooooooooooo0

 _Emerald Forest_

 _ **Hunter**_

When I landed, I ran towards the ruins, immediately using a compass I had purchased the day before. My eyes scanned the trees for Grimm, and signs of another person. I was, of course, aiming to partner up with Colt, although Rowan would make a good partner as well.

"Alright, Hunter." I told myself as I jogged towards the objective, "You've got this. Hopefully I don't get stuck with some pubescent idiot who drools over any girl."

Indeed, I'd met a few of those recluses that hardly even knew what a girl looked like, except for the naughty things they did when no one looked. I rolled my eyes as I cleared my head, then I rounded a large tree and smacked right into a person. We fell to the ground, and I looked up, meeting eyes with the Vacuoan Wildsman, Mark. He shot me a grin as he stood and slid his elephant gun onto his back. "Hey, there, partner. Hunter, right?"

"I guess we are, and yes, it's Hunter." I told him. "Fancy running into you here."

He chuckled at my pun and helped me to my feet, "If we have any luck, maybe we'll get the Shadow Hunter on our team as well."

"Shadow Hunter?"

"You know him as Colt Silver."

I nodded. "Yeah, it would be good to have him or Rowan on our team. Why don't you just call him Colt instead of 'Shadow Hunter'?" I asked, saying the codename forebodingly and wiggling my fingers. He smiled.

"It is our way of showing respect to a fellow Wildsman, Hunter." He told me.

"'Our'?"

"The Wildsmen are not all heathens." He told me. "We live by conquest, even in isolation. Even though we hide from the rest of the world, we always have to watch our backs for Grimm or attacking Wildsmen. To meet another and live is very rare, especially on the Silver Peaks."

"Is that the name of his mountain?"

Mark nodded as we walked. "He had traps set for man and Grimm alike, and heads mounted on pikes to ward off them both.

"How did he mount Grimm heads? They disappear after being killed." I protested.

"He found a powder mix that preserves them, much like salt. In fact, I think that's one of the ingredients." He told me. "Haven't you ever seen the necklace he wears around his neck?"

I shook my head, and he nodded. "Well, that's where he keeps all his personal trophies. He has claws and teeth of Grimm and wildlife, and the personal effects of a killed Wildsman, usually custom rings, the odd tooth, or a bullet or crystal kept inside the blade. He has many of them, and many necklaces."

"So, you would say he's a murderer?"

"He only killed when he had no other choice. Usually he scared off the Wildsmen, and left most of the people he encountered on his jobs alive. He didn't want a reputation that would warrant a large bounty on his head."

I nodded as I pushed a branch out of the way, allowing Mark to pass before continuing.

"So, what chess piece do you think we should grab?" My new partner asked, and I shrugged.

"Perhaps a knight?"

He grinned. "I could go for that." He told me, and we advanced onward, eager to complete our initiation.

The only opposition we met on the way was a wandering Ursa, and Mark took it out with his elephant gun quickly, the powerful weapon tearing through the exposed skin on the head and killing it.

We entered the clearing and a few students had already arrived, seeming to wait for something. I recognized Golem, his towering from next to a tall Amazonian woman with black hair with a red streak running on the locks of hair framing her face. I hoped they were highlights, not blood, but I reserved judgement.

Mark and I advanced towards the remaining relics, then, just before examining them, we heard a screech from behind us, one I recognized as a Deathstalker, and immediately turned in time to see an armored man riding a Deathstalker firing a shotgun into its head again and again until, after six shots, he slid a drum onto the side port of the pump-action and began firing again, the drum loading new shells into the chamber automatically.

After three more shots, the Deathstalker finally fell to the ground, dead, and the knight stepped off as if departing from an escalator, sliding new rounds into the drum before it disappeared from his person, underneath the trench coat I recognized and was trying to place, then reloaded the shotgun before sliding it into a hidden pocket on the interior of the coat.

"Glad you could make it, Shadow Hunter." Mark said as the armored knight approached us, Rowan jogging to catch up from a few yards away.

"Colt!?" I asked, now recognizing the coat and the single patch of skin exposed on the helmet.

"Hey, Hunter." He greeted, though his voice was masked by a speech changer. Then, he waved his fingers and the armor started dripping out of place and towards his left arm, disappearing into nothingness.

"Wicked armor, Colt." I told him, and he shot me a grin.

"Alright, then, let's see what we have to choose from." Colt said, then stepped towards the pillars inside the ruins. There were eight pillars, and all held a card, like those found in gambling.

0ooooooooooooooooooooooo0

 _Song: Victory – Two Steps from Hell_

 _ **Colt**_

I seemed to gravitate towards a pillar, almost as if it was calling to me, and I looked upon a single black spade, with flames rising to the top. I beckoned Rowan over, and pointed at it. "This one." I told him, and he nodded. I tucked the card into my outer right pocket. Then suddenly, I felt my gut tighten, and it seemed to get a lot colder. I slowly grabbed my blade, then turned to look at the forest around me.

"What did you grab, Rowan?" I heard Hunter ask as I scanned the trees, ears straining to hear any sound, which was sort of hard with all of the initiates present talking.

"We grabbed the ace of Spades."

"We grabbed the two of spades, with some black mist rising from it."

"Shh, listen!" I yelled to everyone, hand gripping my blade as I heard the sound of Grimm, including the cry of two Nevermores, the hissing of King Taijitu, and then hiss-clicking of Deathstalkers, along with the howls and roars of Beowolves and Ursai.

"We need to move." I ordered, "Weapons out, get ready."

To emphasize, my armor once again began to seep on, sliding underneath my belt and trench coat, and my Uzis started to harden in my hand.

"Hunter, take care of those Nevermores. Mark, you're on Ursa Duty. Rowan, take care of the first Deathstalker you see." I told them, then turned to the other six that were currently at the ruins. "Golem, I need you to take care of any Taijitu you meet with your partner, and the rest of you help me with the Beowolves."

The pairs nodded, and I lifted the two guns in both hands, aiming as the first wave of Beowolves howled as broke through the trees. I waited until the wall was thick and coming fast, then stepped to the front of the group and opened fire, the bullets tearing into the Grimm along with the hail behind me from the other students. Hunter and another girl were taking shots at the Nevermores above, and another had joined. All were the size of horses, and I cursed as my chain gun ran dry.

My eyepiece warned me that my gauntlet's energy reserves were running low, and I cursed myself for not wearing my cloak instead of the trench coat. I ran down the last of the battery by sending the Uzis back into the Void and calling my chain out from it, then rolled up my sleeve to expose the solar panel so the gauntlet could charge.

I looked up as a Nevermore fell from the sky, only to see a fourth join the fight. This one had a wingspan as large as a semi-truck, and was huge. I knew that it would take a lot of bullets to bring her down, and I sighed, knowing what I would have to do.

As the Nevermore circled, prepping to fire a volley of feathers, I took my Spring Bow, I activated it and pulled the special arrow from my quiver, attaching the retracting cable mechanism to my right gauntlet, then took aim with the powerful bow and fired, while also using my telekinesis to guide the arrow into the Grimm's wing, then pressed the button to set the barbs and start retracting.

"Hey, Rowan?"

"Yeah?"

I sighed. "In case I forget to say it later, 'ow'."

With that the cable jerked my arm out of its socket, and I cursed in pain as I sailed up towards the giant bird. As soon as I was close enough, it swiped, but I grabbed its leg as it struck, pulling myself up and barely missing the talons. I climbed the bird onto its back and popped my arm back into its socket with another muttered curse, then swung my chain around its neck, pulling with all my might against its mighty throat. It cawed in a croak, and it flailed mid-air, trying to shake me loose. I almost lost my hold, but I persevered, cutting of the Nevermore's air supply until it passed out. Then, the fall would kill it.

I hoped sincerely that it wouldn't kill me as well.

Finally, the Nevermore stopped flapping its wings, and we started to descend. I continued to hold on tightly, making sure it wouldn't be able to save itself at the last possible second, then prayed I wouldn't die.

I finally allowed my chain to wrap around my arm, then jumped from the Nevermore, falling towards the quickly approaching ground in full spread eagle, hoping it would slow me down for what I was about to do. I guesstimated I was about twenty to thirty feet above the ground.

It slowed my fall, if only slightly, until I landed, rolling into a crouch and stopping myself by planting an arm on the ground. Immediate pain filed my legs and back, and I was sure I'd broken something, my Aura the only thing saving me from worse, or death.

I tried to stand, and succeeded to stumble and fall to the ground, everything going black.

"Colt!"

"We need to get to the rendezvous point!" I heard someone say, struggling to fight for consciousness.

"I will carry him." Golem's deep voice sounded, then everything faded and I slipped into the land that lies between dead and living, pain and numbness.

0ooooooooooooooooooo0

 _Beacon Infirmary_

 _ **Ruby**_

I bursted in to see Colt awake and standing from his bed, shirt missing from his body and pulling on a pair of boots. In a flurry of rose petals I tackled him to the bed as he groaned in pain and surprise, the numerous bruises sending waves of pain to his mind until he relaxed into the kiss, wrapping me in a tight embrace.

When he broke it off, he pulled me into a hug as tears streamed down my face. "I was so worried!"

Colt chuckled. "I'm fine, Ruby, really. My Aura's started to heal the broken bones, should be done in three days once I get some food in my system. And boy, am I starving."

I pulled away from his chest. "I'm glad you're okay."

"I've been through worse and pulled through." He told me with a weak grin.

"The announcement of the teams was postponed until tomorrow, I'll be sure to record it for you."

"Actually, Ozpin approved me to be there as long as I return to bedrest as soon as we're done."

After he said that, a nurse stepped inside and said my time was up. Colt leaned down and kissed my cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, Ruby."

"See ya'." I blushed and shot out of the hospital, eager for Colt to get well soon.

0oooooooooooooooo0

 _Somewhere in Vale_

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"You see that new video of the initiates at Beacon?" The White Fang member who spoke first asked his friend as they pushed a crate along the floor of the warehouse.

"No, but I heard about it. Pretty awesome, right?"

"That's the one. Ranks pretty close to beheading that Nevermore back a couple months ago." The men pushed the crate outside the building, and the second shivered as the cold winter air bit into him. He drew his coat around him, cursing at the weather.

"And what video is this?" Mercury Black asked from behind as the Faunus began to pull his Scroll from his pocket.

Fear crossed over their faces before the man offered the Scroll to the young man dressed in black and gray.

The teen pulled the device into his vision as he saw clips of an armored initiate take down multiple sorts of Grimm, including a Deathstalker and Nevermore, and his eyes widened, then turned to run, dashing off back into the building.

"Hey, that's my Scroll!"

"I'll give it back later, she needs to see this!" Mercury told them, and left them scratching their heads.


	11. Chapter 11: Specter and Syndicate

**I don't own RWBY or RVB**

0ooooooooooooo0

 _Beacon Auditorium_

 _ **Hunter**_

"Reina Forrest, Scarlett and Scar Shade, and Perry Mason collected the two of Spades, black and red, and now form team SSPR, or Spear, led by Perry Mason!" Ozpin announced, the new students looking across to view their new teammates, appraising their new allies.

"Colt Silver, Hunter Ain, Rowan Emberstorm, and Mark Niccosu have been selected to work together as team CHRM, Chrome, led by… Colt Silver!"

The hall erupted into applause as my eyes widened. They had just put us all together, just as I had hoped! I looked to each of my new teammates; Colt nodded with a small smirk, and rowan shot me a smile, while Mark shot me a thumbs up.

"That wraps up all of the teams today, you may all return to your classes, and we will sort out the new team schedules and dorms rooms immediately." The Headmaster told us, then the crowd began to file up. Many of the students congratulated me, including the famous teams of RWBY and JNPR, plus Yatsuhashi of team CFVY.

Soon, I saw Colt stepping along with a nurse, back to the infirmary, and I stepped over. "Hey, Colt, you need me to take your stuff to the dorm?"

"Rowan's already on it, but thanks. I'll meet you guys there tomorrow." Colt said with a smile. "Though I swear I'm fully recovered." He emphasized to the nurse.

"You described yourself as 'okay' this morning, Mr. Silver, and now you're suddenly ready to take on the world? I don't think so." The nurse, whose hair was died purple on one side and red on the other, told him.

"Curse your policies. I have business to attend to!"

"And you can tend to it after you're released." The nurse scolded.

"But it's so boring in there!" Colt protested as she dragged him back to the infirmary. He suddenly adopted a British accent, "Nurse Green, I swear you'll re-fracture my arm if you continue to drag it like that!"

"Oh, hush, you overdramatic boy!" She laughed, then they disappeared around the corner.

"Ms. Ain?" I heard behind me, and I turned to see Ozpin holding a tablet. With a push of a button I felt my Scroll beep and he spoke. "All of your information has been sent to your Scroll. I want you and the rest of your team in my office tomorrow morning at 6:30."

"May I ask why?" I inquired, and he grinned.

"All will be revealed, Ms. Ain." He said, then walked away. I returned to grab my bags, and then met up with Rowan and Mark, who were hoisting their own bags over their shoulders.

"While our daredevil director is recovering," Mark said as we started walking towards the dorm complex, "We can get settled in."

"We can video call him so we get his say in the room layout." Rowan told me. "We'll spend a bit decorating and moving the stuff around to our preferences, then I'm going to get that party planned out."

"That's right, you've got a bet to settle." Mark pointed at Rowan, whose grin widened.

"Alright, let's get started." I said with a smile. "Team CHRM. Kind of has a ring to it."

"I figured it'd be Charm, not Chrome." Mark noted

"Chrome is cooler." Rowan laughed, and we continued to banter as we headed out.

0ooooooooooooooooo0

 **York**

"Agent York, you and Agent Maine have been requested to travel to Beacon Tower for a meeting with Headmaster Ozpin." Delta popped up as I was watching the news. "He says to meet him in his office at 5 o'clock tomorrow morning, right after your 'night shift'. He states that it is urgent that you not be late."

"Five in the morning?" Maine growled from the floor, where he was cleaning Brute's Regret. "He thinks I'm going to go meet with him at five in the morning. Like hell!"

"Easy, Maine." York said as he switched the TV off. "Let's go and see what he wants."

0ooooooooooooooooo0

 _Song: Some Nights- Fun._

 _That night, Beacon Gardens_

 _ **Ruby**_

I strolled around the gardens, which were just beginning to bud with the promise of Spring. I looked at the roses, life starting to seep into them, and sighed.

"Never really took you for a flowery kinda girl." I heard a voice say behind me. I flipped around as soon as I recognized it, seeing Colt standing there in the moonlight.

"Colt, what are you doing? You're supposed to be in the hospital!" I told him.

He smiled, his trench rustling against his swords as he shifted. "According to their records, I am."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. Doc's letting me out tomorrow." Colt joked, and I grinned.

"Why are you out here?"

"I'm sneaking out, got some business to take care of." He said simply. He stepped up and wrapped his arms around my waist while leaning down, allowing me to wrap my own around his neck. He straightened, lifting me by surprise, and instinctively my legs curled around him as he pressed his lips against mine. He trailed along my jaw to my ear. "Not going to tell on me, are you?" He teased.

I grinned and whispered back. "I think I can let it slide this time."

"I'd better get going." He said, easily letting me back onto the ground. "I'll see you later."

I nodded, then he turned and began walking towards the bullheads, while I stared after him with a hungry look in my eyes and a heated look on my face and feeling inside.

0ooooooooooooooooo0

 _ **Colt**_

I walked onto the docks and towards the ship that called to me, down on the farthest end of the pier. It was a full-rigged galleon, slender with a long deck and many guns in rows. It had silver sails and a figurehead of a ghost holding a lit lantern, due to the approaching darkness of night promised in the dusk. My boots thudded on the boards as I walked, the strains of a song being led from aboard the ship drifted towards me.

 _Now we are ready to head for the Horn,_

 _Weigh, hey, roll an' go!_

 _Our boots an' our clothes boys are all in the pawn,_

 _To be rollickin' randy dandy O!_

 _Heave a pawl, oh, heave away,_

 _Weigh, hey, roll and go!_

 _The anchor's on board an' the cable's all stored,_

 _To be rollickin' randy dandy O!_

 _Man the stout caps'n and heave with a will,_

 _Weigh, hey, roll an' go!_

 _For soon we'll be drivin' her 'way up the hill._

 _To be rollickin' randy dandy O!_

 _Heave a pawl, oh, heave away,_

 _Weigh, hey, roll and go!_

 _The anchor's on board an' the cable's all stored,_

 _To be rollickin' randy dandy O!_

 _Heave away, bullies, ye parish-rigged bums,_

 _Weigh, hey, roll and go!_

 _Take yer hands from yer pockets and don't suck yer thumbs._

 _To be rollickin' randy dandy O!_

 _Heave a pawl, oh, heave away,_

 _Weigh, hey, roll and go!_

 _The anchor's on board an' the cable's all stored,_

 _To be rollickin' randy dandy O!_

 _We're outward bound for Vallipo Bay,_

 _Weigh, hey, roll and go!_

 _Get crackin', me lads, it's a hell of a way!_

 _To be rollickin' randy dandy O!_

 _Heave a pawl, oh, heave away,_

 _Weigh, hey, roll and go!_

 _The anchor's on board an' the cable's all stored,_

 _To be rollickin' randy dandy O!_

 _Heave a pawl, oh, heave away,_

 _Weigh, hey, roll and go!_

 _The anchor's on board an' the cable's all stored,_

 _To be rollickin' randy dandy O!_

I smiled, then, with my gambler-style hat and mask on, stepped onto the boarding plank. "Permission to board?"

A man appeared at the rail, a hand resting on the pistol of his hip. "Who goes there?"

"Colt Silver, of Jackson City."

"What trickery is this? Not only do you impersonate our dead captain, but you claim to be his deceased son. Have you no shame?"

"It is truly I." I said, "And I can prove it to you. Bring me to your current commander."

"Come aboard, stranger."

I walked up the plank and pulled off my hat and mask, a few of the sailors gasped and muttered.

"He looks like his father!"

"Spitting image!"

"Come on, let's go talk to the captain." The man who granted me access to the ship told me.

We stepped inside the captain's quarters, where a man wearing a classic Aussie hat sat over a map.

"A visitor to see you, Captain Tanner."

"What's your name?" The captain asked without looking up.

"Cole Silver." I said evenly, trying to keep the grin from my face as the captain's head shot up, and his eyes widened. "Impossible." He whispered, then he stood and rushed in front of me, seeming to examine me before he drew the conclusion, "You are John's son." He cried, then wrapped me in a hug, which I didn't expect.

When he pulled away, he explained. "You father was my best friend. I was named as your godfather. And now, you're here!" Tears pricked his eyes, and I examined the man who claimed to be my godfather. "Captain James Tanner." He introduced

He stood about six feet tall, wearing a navy blue trench coat with gold buttons, a white dress shirt underneath. Captain tanner had unkempt black hair and a beard of long stubble. His eyes, happy and sad at the same time, were hazel, and his nose was slightly crooked, probably broken in a fight.

"Break the news to the men, Nix." Tanner said to the first mate. "The prodigal son has returned."

The night passed on with much rejoicing and music. I figured the _Specter_ had one of the best choral crews I'd ever seen, which seemed like a strange sentence, since most naval men had horrible singing voices.

"So, Master Silver, what do you need from our crew?"

"I may need it for transportation. I know that this is one of the fastest ships on the sea, and I may need it to get from place to place, you know the bullheads don't really leave the mainland. Or for a package drop."

"Anything you need, it's yours. Your father left this ship to you in his will, and we've just been taking care of it, seeing as we thought all of Captain Silver's children had died in that Grimm attack." Tanner told me.

I squirmed in my seat, then looked the man. "Captain Tanner, I have some… troubling news." I started. "Jackson City was sabotaged before the attack, first the dam, then the city defenses, and someone blocked all exits."

The galleon burst into roars of anger and question. "Who would do such a thing?"

"I have a few leads, and trust me, I will hunt down those responsible and make them pay." I told them, a hard determination setting in my eyes.

0ooooooooooooooooooooooo0

 _ **Rowan**_

 ***Flashback***

"How'd Recon go?" Archangel asked as Overseer and I stepped back into our makeshift camp.

"I have a plan." I told her as I pulled my hood down, then quickly turned and drew my blade, blocking a strike for Overseer.

"Oh, no. I was so close." Overseer deadpanned, then returned to a normal standing position.

"As I was saying, I think we should take out the dam just before we weaken the gates, that way more of the men and workers will be out of the town when the Grimm attack."

"Why do you seem to know that the Grimm will attack Jackson?" Archangel questioned.

"Ellie Miller, one of our main targets, is having a child within the next few days. That much pain should be enough to bring the first wave, then all the sorrow from the attack will surround the city, leaving little to no survivors."

Archangel nodded. "What must we do, Gabriel?"

"Overseer can set the charges the day before I plan Miller to pop, then you go and make sure the guards on the wall are successfully weaken while I weaken the gate. You make sure I'm not spotted, then go and seal the other exits with that welder I know you have hidden on your person."

"This plan is very sound. Most of the guards will be concentrating on the forest, watching for Grimm during the birth, not expecting an attack from behind." Overseer chimed in.

"When do we go into action?" Archangel asked.

I sighed. "Tomorrow."

"Well, we're nothing if not quick." She commented.

 ***Flashback End***

 _Song: Sound of Silence - Disturbed_

I bolted into an upright position from my bed and took a deep breath as pain hit me in the head. I looked over to the clock I'd set next to my bed, I had woken about fifteen minutes before we needed to be up, and I cursed softly, then swung off the bed.

After we reached our rooms, we learned that the beds were carved into the walls, with drawers underneath and slide-open closets on the sides. I stepped into the bathroom and washed my face with cold water, repeating a monk chant in my mind that would clear my mind of the nightmarish memory I had experienced.

 _Begone, dark thoughts, from my mind._

 _I shall not entertain your kind._

 _Though you seem to claim my rest,_

 _When I wake I can beat your test._

 _Plague my thoughts no more,_

 _And remained locked behind the door._

 _Now, I control what thoughts I hold,_

 _And no longer will you make me cold._

I dressed silently in my combat gear while the others slowly began waking. Mark rolled out of bed and stretched, fully clothed and ready, slipping his weapon, which I had learned was named Flaming Fury last night, onto his back before stepping into the bathroom to fix his blue hair.

Hunter, from her position above my bed, swung her legs over the side and slipped down, dressed in w white tank top and black cotton pants with gold tribal flames running down the sides. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and a necklace with a silver shark tooth hung from her neck.

She shot me a smiled, then opened her closet with the push of a button, sliding open with a hydraulic hiss. She pulled on her magnetic back plate and slid a denim jacket over it, then filled the pockets with shells and bullets, then waited until the bathroom was open and took a pair of jeans and her boots, emerging six minutes later fully dressed. She stepped over and slid her .30-30 onto her back along with a Sharps, then slid her short sword into her belt.

"Ozpin wants us at his office at 7:30, and its three minutes to 6." Mark pointed out. "We got time to kill."

"I say we grab some breakfast and head to the infirmary, visit Colt." Hunter suggested, and we nodded in agreement.

We stopped by the cafeteria and picked up disposable plates of food, then headed to the infirmary. When we arrived, I trekked up the steps to Colt's current room, which was on the third floor. When I entered, I saw the bed freshly made and empty, and Hunter gasped. "Where is he?"

"If you're looking for your friend, Ozpin called him up to the office, and signed him out." The same nurse that had attended to Colt yesterday said from behind us.

"Ozpin called him?" Mark asked, and she confirmed with a nod.

"Then I guess we should head that way." I told them.

0ooooooooooooooooo0

 _Beacon clock tower_

 _ **Colt**_

As I entered the bottom floor of the tower, the elevator opened to reveal a man dressed in a denim jacket and grey shirt, jeans trailing to his combat boots.

"York?" I asked as he and Maine stepped out of the elevator.

"Hey, kid. Just got done talking to Ozpin, and I think I might need you here pretty soon."

"What did he need you for?"

"I get the feeling that Ozpin will fill you in." The Freelancer said with a grin. "I'll contact you soon, alright?"

I nodded, then entered the elevator, pressing the necessary button.

"Ah, Mr. Silver." Ozpin said as I stepped into his office, the tick of the gears above only providing white noise. "I suppose you're wondering why I called you here earlier than the rest of your team?"

"Indeed, Professor."

"I have some information on your father, Colt." Ozpin told me, and I froze. "Information that I need to tell you.

"You see, your father was a very important man. The business he ran, while extremely useful, was nothing but a farce." Ozpin began, examining my face for reaction. I blinked and nodded. "In secret, he was part of a very high order of people that know things about this world that only few were privy to: The Grey Syndicate."

There was a pause, and I sighed, "Must I really say it? Alright who were the Grey Syndicate?"

"List as many Grimm as you can think of." Ozpin told me.

I counted on my fingers. "Beowolf, Ursa, Deathstalker, King Taijitu, Nevermore, Creeper, Gryphon, and Beringel."

"There are many others. Some are known as Ancient Grimm, much resembling dragons, or giant humanoid Grimm called Titans. But those are _very_ rare." Ozpin told him. "And then, there are the hybrids, combinations of Faunus and Grimm."

"What?"

"They are Grimm mixed with humans, like a wolf or a bat."

"You're trying to tell me that werewolves and vampires exist?" I scoffed.

Ozpin nodded. "But Grimm are not our only worries, are they, Mr. Silver? There is also the White Fang, corrupt leaders, and bad people plotting something big. I'm taking a big chance on team CHRM, and I expect you to lead them to victory. We have some of the best specialists giving you millions of lien in equipment, and we will not waste your talents on a few lowly Grimm." Ozpin said.

"I would hope not, it would be a waste of their potential." I told him. "You want my team to join the Grey Syndicate."

"Indeed. You are going to be my SpecOps students, and we will send you across the world to banish threats. When you're not on a mission, you're training will be largely separate from those of the other students. We will be teaching you tactics that others haven't heard of for years. You will be taking private lessons in combat, science, and other forms of training, as well as stimulation and testes for the new AIs."

"New AIs?"

Church appeared on the desk and nodded. "Ozpin and I have been sorting out the details, and we've successfully worked with some of the best scientists, and lent us two more Smart AI, which will be paired with your teammates."

"We have also created a new blueprint for a removable system for the AI, so that, when they choose, they can be plugged into genetically synthesized bodies that have the same functions as a human." Ozpin stated. "Though we may be a bit of a distance from that stage."

I nodded at all these new developments. "So, when will we have the AI implanted into my team?"

"As soon as your team arrives, which will be in a few minutes, as Nurse Green just informed. For now, I must tell you more." Ozpin said. "I managed to coax the fact that Jackson City was sabotaged from Church, and want you to know I will help you in any way to help you avenge them. Next, the ship your father captained, they are all aware of his position, and have already offered their services to you as soon as I contacted them last night, though I _was_ interested to find out you had just left the premises yourself. In fact, the ship technically belongs, and I would be happy to assign you a period to work there, perhaps even take over the Specter."

I shifted uncomfortably, and then I looked to Church. "You're sure it's safe to implant you?"

"Sure thing, man. I revised the Director's plans so that the AI are easily removable, but it can't be extracted by force, it has to willingly leave the host, and we also adjusted it so it fits better against the skull, while also minimizing possible damage to the brain." Church affirmed.

"Which AI are you planning to pair to my team?"

"The Alpha will be paired with you, and Beta will go to Mr. Niccosu, while our newer AI Psi will be paired with Mr. Emberstorm and the other, Rho, will go to Hunter." Ozpin answered, then the door opened to release my new team into the room. Rowan nodded with his usual grin, but I could see a slight sadness behind his eyes. Hunter smiled and waved, and Mark shot me a salute.

"And now that the rest of Team CHRM has joined us, we will discuss the Grey Syndicate and your new partners."

0oooooooooooooooooo0

 _Underground facility, Beacon_

 _ **Colt**_

"Hello, Team CHRM, I am Dr. Reginald Nike, the head scientist here. Now, I believe this anesthetic will numb most of the pain, but there may still be some discomfort and a _slight_ chance of death at worst, or cancer." I saw a Young man in a white lab coat with electrified black hair spiked at the top and a pair of glasses adorning his face. "So, who would like to go first?"

I looked back to see my team fidgeting. Perhaps 'May cause cancer' wasn't the best approach.

"Church, you ready?" I asked aloud, and he appeared on a device labelled "Data chips."

"Let's get started." Church said almost enthusiastically.

The doctor beamed. "Excellent, let's get started!"


	12. Chapter 12: Run-of-the-mill

0ooooooooooooo0

 _Vale_

 _ **York**_

 __"Blaze, the perp's taking a right on Avenue 27." Maine's voice crackled over York's Comms. He made a sharp turn in the Black Cat, the name of the sports car that he used in his night activities. And ahead, the purse-snatching, civilian mugging ex-convict was running towards him, a black panther's tail trailing behind him.

York rolled down his window and pushed out Firestorm's Dawn, aiming it carefully as he braked hard and turned, drifting to the right. Delta slowed his perception and he fired, the bullet slamming into the man's leg and breaking the appendage. Maine turned the corner just in time to see the man go down, and sprinted over, tightening a cord around the man's hands and feet, slipping the tail around his waist and tying it so it couldn't get loose.

"Good work keeping him on his feet, Hammer. You been working cardio?" York asked, patting the armored soldier on the back. Maine growled.

 _York, there's some sort of Grimm activity on the small outer village of Stitch. A large flock of Nevermores are currently endangering its citizens._

"We'll be right there." York said, "Nevermores, let's move."

Maine and York climbed into the car, York sliding Firestorm's Dawn in between the console and seat before driving off.

0oooooooooooooooooooo0

 _Song: Round 1/ Bullfight – Jeff Williams_

 _Stitch_

 _ **York**_

 __"That," York began as he stepped out of the car, "Is a lot of birds."

Indeed, the flock of Nevermores was certainly large, a moving clouds of varying sizes of flight-capable Grimm moving and shifting.

"Not for long." Maine said as he pulled Brute's Regret from his back, and York chuckled, hefting his sniper rifle up into his shoulder.

They opened fire as one, powerful shots that sent shivers running along the river of Grimm, a few smaller Nevermores more the size of hawks falling from the sky. The rest of the area exploded with screeches as the flock concentrated on the two men.

"Son of a-" Maine growled as York tossed two SMGs to the giant, then drew his own battle rifle. They both fired, Maine in more of a covering blanket of bullets, while York's was more concentrated. A few of the birds fell, then they both activated their dome shields, the birds bouncing off harmlessly and retreating.

York cursed. "This is going to be a lot harder than expected."

"Don't worry, Agent's York and Maine. Chances of survival are above 50%, though the chances of victory much smaller." Delta stated, appearing in holographic form next to York's shoulder.

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence." York sighed as the shields disappeared. The two opened fire again, taking a few more Nevermores before Maine went to Regret, launching grenades into the air, blowing the Grimm off balance and slamming into each other. A particular large Nevermore, about the size of a truck, charged downward, and York shifted Firestorm into double-sword mode, twirling the blade as he leaped towards the approaching beast, the sword driving again and again into the bird's skull until he was launched back, and he shifted the weapon into sniper rifle mode and fired into the weakened section of its skull, the bone armor tearing apart and the bullet impacting with the birds skull.

"York! Watch out!" Maine called from above, and the Freelancer looked up to see the brute falling from the sky, directly towards him. They collided, and the two collided into the dirt, faceplates mere inches from each other.

York groaned and got to his feet, squarely standing in the crater he'd left behind. "That hurt like hell."

Maine growled, then looked up to the dwindling numbers of Grimm while reloading his Brute Shot. "I'll take care of the big ones, you just make sure I'm covered every once and a while."

The tan vigilante nodded, loading a new clip into his Barrett and Battle Rifle.

"Mind if I borrow that?" Maine's deep gravelly voice asked, and he pointed and the grappling hook/knife.

York handed the weapon to the brute, then opened fire on the surrounding horde, while Maine launched towards another large Grimm.

"Something tells me this is going to be a long night." York sighed into his helmet as he sighted on a Nevermore the size of a car. He fired, then quickly slid the bolt and shot again before switching to his Battle Rifle to fire at a few smaller specimens.

With a roar, Maine fell from a Nevermore, then fired the hook-knife, the cable attaching to a Nevermores wing, and he blew the giant bird to death with Regret, the grenades pounding into the feathered monster.

York cursed and dodged to the side as a Nevermore eagle dove towards him, then sliced it in half with his sword.

The numbers were starting to dwindle as more of the townspeople began to fight back, gunfire echoing across the area and birds falling from the sky. York turned and sliced a second Nevermore with one hand, then fired at a trio with his Battle Rifle, taking down two and injuring the third.

With a glance, York gave a crazy grin as Maine drilled his armored hand into a Nevermore's skull, the bird falling to the ground as he zip lined to another, firing as he went.

"With any luck, we might be done soon." York said to himself, then shifted his sword into sniper mode and aimed for another truck-sized Nevermore.

0ooooooooooooooooo0

"So, you're saying we should just get ourselves killed instead."

Tucker sot a glare Grif's way, "Hey, we've done crazier things than this." He protested. "Remember that time when we fought, like, a bajillion-hundred robots? We didn't screw that up!"

"We had Church." Simmons pointed out.

"OK, well what about CT, or the Meta?"

"We got lucky!" The maroon soldier cried.

"Bullcrap." Tucker responded, then paused before continuing, "Now maybe we can't teach a bunch of people how to fight, but the four of us can totally pull this off! We're not gonna get another chance like this. We just gotta go in, and get our guys back. After that, Wash will know what to do."

Simmons shook his head. "But even Felix couldn't break into this place."

"We're not Felix." Tucker shot back, "Felix is smart. The Feds won't be expecting dumb."

Caboose burst into the conversation. "Hey, who are you calling dumb!"

"Shut up." Simmons suggested.

"No, Simmons, I was just asking for some clarification… I'm a little lost…" Caboose said,

It was here that Tucker cut back in. "Look, we keep trying to strategize and use codenames, and act like we're real soldiers, but we're not! We haven't been from the beginning, so why are we trying now?" He asked. "I say we just get in there, and do what we do best!"

"Uhh, which is…?" Grif prompted.

"I have no idea." Tucker stated confidently, "But, uh… whatever it is, it's worked for us before!"

Simmons scoffed, " _That's_ your plan?! We just show up and wing it?! That's the worst plan I've ever-"

"Alright, let's do it." Grif said nonchalantly.

"Wha-, Grif? _You_ wanna do this?"

"Meh, so what?"

"So what? You _never_ wanna do anything!" Simmons shouted. "Ever!"

"Simmons, I've been following orders I never liked for years." Grif started, but Simmons cut in once more.

"No, you haven't! You disobey orders all the time!"

Grif grew irritated, "Well, I don't wanna be the guy that _gives_ shitty orders that nobody wants to follow!" He stated. "I will not become a Sarge, dammit! There's no way I'm gonna make a bunch of stupid rebels get shot for something _I_ want! So yeah, whatever, let's just do it!"

With a sniff, Simmons spoke, "That's the most selfless thing you've ever said!" He said proudly.

Grif continued, "But I wanna steal some more food before we go."

"OK, that's more like it."

"Yay! Mission!"


	13. Chapter 13 VERY IMPORTANT UPDATE

**Alright guys, I'm going to say it… I've really messed up both of my newest stories. RWBY vs. Blue and the Grey Syndicate. There are too many things that scream wrong to me, and the fact that RWBY vs. Blue had turned into an OC insert, I've decided that within two weeks of this posted story, I will be deleting both stories. However, I will be Rebooting both stories within that time, so be on the lookout. The title for the new RWBYvB story will be the same, except with REBOOT on it, and the Grey Syndicate will now be The Grey Syndicate: Grimm of Ages Past.**

 **Sorry for this delay, guys, but I'll try to have this transition fixed and up and ready ASAP!**

 **Once again, I apologize for murdering these stories, but I hope, and these die, their successors will rise from the ashes, with a fire burning brighter than before.**

 **-Phoenix out.**


End file.
